Pokemon Otonin
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: Orochimaru uses a completely untested Jutsu, only to have it backfire in his face! But does it really backfire, or does it give him the chance that he needed to start over and make things right? CURRENTLY STUCK AND ACCEPTING IDEAS FOR THE PLOT! Pokemon requests for HOENN are welcome and accredited to the suggestor! PLEASE SEND PLOT BUNNIES, I CAN'T CONTINUE WITHOUT THEM!
1. Dimensional Warp

I know there's not any Pokemon Crossovers with Orochimaru in it, so I thought I'd make one. I own neither Pokemon nor Naruto, and if I did I'd be filthy stinking rich and praising anyone who created fanfiction based off of them.

* * *

Orochimaru looked around at what was going on. He'd performed a new jutsu with random hand signs that had come into his head when escaping from Sasuke during the fight with Itachi, but this was madness. He had no clue where he was, or even what on earth was happening. What was the worst was that he was being shrunken, and he felt his every fiber scream in pain as he was de-aged (not that he was complaining about that part), but to his delight, he was ten again. Not the age he was looking for, but close enough to give him chakra control and any abilities that he'd gotten as an adult to still be ready and available to him.

He looked around him in confusion as he landed in a crater. He saw a small human/fairy like creature with a third eye on its stomach, but it was closed. It smiled as a second creature appeared, this one a somewhat large dragon. It wasn't long before more creatures began appearing, but to his initial annoyance, he couldn't move to shoo them away.

"Hello, little human," a large creature said as it appeared, and he blinked in astonishment at the creature that resembled a woman with green hair. "Your attack was a dimension transfer. Well done, even we Gardevoir have problems with that sometimes. What are you called?"

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru," he croaked, and tried to swallow.

"Well, Orochimaru, welcome to our world," the Gardevoir smiled gently. "I think you'll find that you'll find allies in the most unlikely of places here, and even more so when it is voiced abroad about where you came from. For now, we will try to keep the random encounters to a minimum since you don't have a companion for your travels."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small green Pokémon appeared, and Orochimaru blinked in surprise as it healed him and touched its hand to his head.

"Celebi," Gardevoir murmured, "She wants you to know that you are welcome here. Also, she is saying that you will first be transported to the Kanto region by means of a young boy who will approach here soon. Our forest is not exactly hidden, but it is well out of reach to most trainers. Only the truly strong ones with loving hearts and who are champions in multiple regions may enter our domain."

Celebi quickly went over and lectured all of the Pokémon, who all nodded and scattered.

"Celebi told them that they are to voice it abroad about who you are and why you need help," Gardevoir translated. "She knows that you are from a war-ravaged world who specializes in combat, and that you are supposed to be in your fifties. She came from the future where you explained all this to her just before she and I helped take you back to your home after you complete your journeys of the five Pokémon regions."

Celebi tapped his cheek, and he looked at Gardevoir for a translation.

"You'll start in Kanto, then go to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and finally the Unova region, in that order," she translated, "I shall meet you in the Hoenn region when the time comes. We will alert each other to what region you are in. Be warned, you will face many hardships and must leave all your comrades behind from one region to the next. Each Professor will have a Pokémon for you, but let the Pokémon choose you. They will know from Celebi which one you need the most."

"Water," he croaked, and a large dog-like creature padded up and put its paw on a puddle-almost-pond to clean it for him.

He drank greedily, but was civil enough to use his hands to get the water from there to his mouth. The legendary Pokémon looked up, and Gardevoir nodded before Celebi vanished as well as the large dog.

"Thank you," he said to Gardevoir. "Can you tell it that?"

"Yes, I will tell Suicune of your thanks," she smiled. "Remember, some Pokémon will challenge you to fight someone from another world, while others will wish to join you in your cause. Take caution with who you choose to recruit. Your Pokémon partner from the Professors will nod or communicate a new recruit to you, and will probably assume an angry stance to protect you from an offensive and prideful challenger."

"Which will choose me first?" he asked confused.

"I do not know," she said wisely. "Let them come to you. Do not judge based on what the professors will show you, however. You must make sure that any and all possibilities are explored. The one that you are looking for to become your partner will race to you and leap onto your shoulder to show you that they are who you are to take with you."

"I see. Thank you for your help. What do I call you?"

"My species is Gardevoir, but I will tell you what I am called when we meet in the Hoenn region. You have a long road ahead of you, Orochimaru. Good luck, and trust the boy who will arrive shortly," she smiled. "Farewell until the Hoenn region."

"Bye," he said before going back down into the crater and sitting down and covering himself with his hands, just now realizing that he was stark-naked. "I hope this guy has a pair of clothes I can use…"

…

About an hour later, a young teenage male appeared of about thirteen. He looked at the crater and ran to the edge to find Orochimaru asleep on his side (he'd gotten bored). The young male yelped in alarm, causing the Sannin to wake up, but not move a muscle as he heard the teen sliding down the crater to see if he was alright.

"Hey," the teen said shaking him. "Hey, are you alright?"

He blinked at the male before cringing and covering himself. The young male realized what was wrong, and flushed with embarrassment.

"S-sorry," he said sheepishly as he pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt, and a pair of underwear. "I'm sorry I don't have a pair of shoes for you to borrow…"

"It's fine," Orochimaru said calmly, knowing beggars (as much as he hated to be called one) could not be choosers. "Who are you?"

"Brandon Birch, son of Professor Birch of the Hoenn region," he said as the young Sannin dressed. "You?"

"Orochimaru," he said calmly, causing the boy to wonder what had happened. "I was attacked, but I have no idea by what…"

"Probably a wild Pokémon," Brandon nodded. "They can be really strong in this forest. How'd you get here?"

"No idea," Orochimaru lied before realizing his worst pet peeve, "Unless I somehow became ten after being in my fifties."

Brandon laughed at Orochimaru's truthful statement, thinking it was a smart-mouth remark. The ninja didn't dare correct him – he'd be drilled about his world and forbidden from having a Pokémon if he told the truth outright and made sure the boy knew it. He pulled out a pokéball and released it into the air.

Orochimaru was startled by a large human-bird combination that was red coming out in a flash of white light.

"Blaziken, can you get me and my friend out of this crater, please?" Brandon asked, and the large creature knelt down and picked each of them up, one in each arm.

Within minutes, he'd leapt out expertly, and then set the two on the ground. Orochimaru blinked as Brandon pulled out the pokéball from before.

"Thanks, Blaziken. Return," he said calmly, and the large creature was returned to the ball in a retreating red light that had enveloped it. "What? You've never seen a Pokémon or pokéball before?"

The teen gaped as Orochimaru shook his head in fake awe. He sighed and motioned for the young ninja to follow him. Orochimaru obeyed, knowing he was at least not going to be challenged by a Pokémon while this boy was around to keep him safe.

* * *

So, that's said and done. The stage is set, now just to fill things out. I'll pick my pokemon for him based on what they look like as humans or their type disadvantages. I'll try to describe them as best I can in their human forms, but I'll provide some pictures as well or some links to the photos if you review or PM me. Either that or I'll put them on my forum en masse.

I will take requests, so please review!


	2. Starting Kanto's Journey

RabidOrochimaruOtaku _still _doesn't own Naruto or Pokemon, so please do not accredit either of them to her. Thank you. The Vote never came in, so I thought I'd pick a starter for him based on a Gijinka I found on Google. It seems to work nicely for Orochimaru's purpose, I felt. Also, they're both going to be sadists, but Orochimaru _is_ back in his childhood, so he will be polite to those who will be able to further him in his quest.

Thanks to Amaterasuice for reviewing! I will do my best to keep Orochimaru, and as many of his pokemon as I can, sadistic! Also, I thank my anonymous reviewer for giving me the ideas for Orochimaru's starter Pokemon!

Without further ado, the story.

* * *

"So, this is Orochimaru?" Professor Birch asked Brandon, who nodded. "This is the one you were telling me about?"

Brandon nodded a second time as Orochimaru looked at the four Professors who had gathered around in Pallet Town, since all of them had gotten readings of a dimension or portal opening up. it didn't take long for them to put two and two together, but they ignored the warning signs of Orochimaru showing any danger to them since he was a calm and quiet child of ten.

Orochimaru sized up all the professors as they conversed with each other. Oak was the one with silver hair that reminded him of Sarutobi-Sensei. Elm was the one who was tall, had brown balding hair, and glasses to rival that of Kabuto's. Birch was Brandon's father and had a build similar to that of Jiraiya, also having brown hair, and he was the only one wearing shorts. Juniper was the only female of the group, and she wore her long brown hair up in a ponytail that reminded him of Tsunade's from when they were Genin.

"Well, welcome to the Kanto Region, Orochimaru," Professor Oak greeted warmly as he turned to the ex-ninja. "Would you like a Pokémon?"

He nodded silently and walked calmly to the Professor's side, but the four professors weren't able to see the greed or power-hunger in his eyes, only the excitement. The elderly professor walked calmly into a room that held a large amount of Pokémon waiting to go out to trainers, most of them conversing happily among each other about Orochimaru. As soon as they saw him, they quieted, knowing that if they wanted to join him they'd have to prove themselves to him. It was one reason they stopped, but the other was that he scared them out of their wits. All were afraid to approach him but one.

To the Pokémon and humans' astonishment, a male green plant-like dinosaur walked up to Orochimaru and looked him straight in the eyes, almost at a glare to challenge his power-hunger, to see which of them wanted the strength more that the other could provide. They stared calmly, half-staring at each other and half-glaring before the small creature padded forwards to Oak and barked at him in its own way.

"What in the world…?" he asked confused at the Pokémon's behavior.

"What are they saying?" Orochimaru demanded, but had to force his way to remain calm. After all, he'd never get a starter Pokémon from each of the professors if he proved to show his true colors in front of them.

"I'm not sure, but he's never approached a trainer before, let alone me," Oak replied appalled, "I'm not sure what to do right now. He is by far the most anti-social Pokémon I have in the lab."

The dinosaur glared at him before using one of its whips to smack him across the arm, bringing out a Pokéball from his sleeve, and then picked it up with its mouth. To all of the humans' shock, it carried it to Orochimaru and set it at his feet, glaring upwards at him and wrapping its vine around his hand and wrist.

"I think it wants to come with me," Orochimaru mused. The dinosaur smiled and nodded, moving the vine up and down now to shake Orochimaru's hand as though in greeting. "Well, then welcome onto the squad."

"I don't think I've ever seen a Pokémon choose a human before, let alone one as hateful as that Bulbasaur," Oak frowned. "But if he's the one you want, and since it appears that the two of you already get along, you can keep him. But please, don't blame me if he gets rebellious and refuses to follow through with your commands. Most trainers want to nickname their Pokémon as they begin – do you?"

"Hm… I do, but I want him to agree on the name," Orochimaru said thoughtfully. "Perhaps… well, the first name I can think of to do with plants is after the first leader of my home. Does Hashirama sound good to you?"

"Bulba!" it yelled, using its vine and tapping him once on the wrist.

"Then Hashirama you'll be," Orochimaru decided with finality. He inwardly promised himself and the tiny Pokémon that he'd put him on a par with the first Hokage's skills.

"Weird name for a Bulbasaur," Brandon contemplated. "You said it had to do with the leader of your home?"

"He was really good with plants," Orochimaru said vaguely, not daring to mention that the first Hokage could literally create plants out of nothing.

"Well, Orochimaru, I wish you and Hashirama the best of luck," Professor Oak smiled.

"And the rest of us look forward to seeing you pick up your starters for our regions in our labs!" Birch added, "Don't forget, Kanto's not the only region."

"Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova," Orochimaru confirmed, and the Professors all smiled and nodded.

"Very good," Professor Juniper praised. "For someone from another world, you sure learn fast. What caused you to come here?"

"Not saying, I don't want it getting repeated," Orochimaru smirked. "Come, Hashirama. I want to see just how good these gym leaders are. We'll train on the way."

He was extremely happy to hear this, and was soon on his way. Hashirama was extremely distrusting of the other Pokémon, and by the time they reached Viridian City, he was at level ten for defeating so many Pokémon from the route they'd traveled.

"Hey, kid!" a teen yelled, and Orochimaru looked up at a weird guy in purple clothes. "Where you heading? You're not going to get very far with only one Pokémon."

Orochimaru and Hashirama grew angry at this and used a vine on the man's ankle, and another vine on his backside, causing Orochimaru to smirk in amusement. After about twenty lashes to the backside, the young Pokémon set the pained and stunned human down. He blinked at Orochimaru, and the girls that had been in the car that he had gotten out of were screaming in astonishment.

"Hashirama, don't," Orochimaru smirked before lowering his voice to a whisper. "At least, not until we get our first gym badge. Then you can attack him all you want, my little friend. You're a sadist, just like me, I can tell. Yes, you and I are going to be good friends before our journey is over."

"Who the hell are you?! What the hell do you think you're doing letting your Pokémon go wild like that?!" the brown-haired teen yelled.

"Who I am is no concern of yours," Orochimaru said coolly. "Hashirama was only defending me. Besides, I don't have a badge, so there's no guarantee he'll obey me now that he's strong enough. Oh, and get control of your mouth before I cut your tongue out."

"Watch your back, brat!" the purple clad trainer yelled as he got into his car and was rubbing his now-red backside. "The Champion's going to kick your butt!"

"I'd like to see you try," Orochimaru sneered, "Meet me at Indigo Plateau, and we'll see which of us is stronger. I look forward to literally wiping the floors with you and making you so miserable that you will wish that you'd have never been born."

"You're going down, brat!" he yelled, "You're going down or my name isn't Gary Oak!"

"Oak's grandson, huh?" Orochimaru smirked, "Hashirama, we've got a long set of battles ahead of us to win. You'd best be ready, because I won't be tolerating failure."

Bulbasaur did nothing but stare coolly before turning his attention to the gym and sending out a whip in its direction. But to both of their dismays, the gym was closed, and so the young Pokémon charged off into the Viridian Forest in a fury to whip the crap (literally) out of any and every Pokémon that came into his sights.

* * *

Like I said, perfect for each other. Gary steps into the plotline every once in a while, you'll find that he's more trouble than he's worth in Orochimaru's eyes. He'll just keep coming back, like a few other villians.

Again, I _do _take requests, so please don't hesitate to request a pokemon! I will give you credit, but I will do my best to keep things in order according to the regions, so a Unova region pokemon will probably not show up until that arc.

Please review! It warmed my heart to read the two reviews I have!


	3. Pewter Victory

I still don't own Naruto or Pokemon, just so you know. A thank you to Amaterasuice, who is quickly becoming a good friend of mine, and LLOYDROCKS for your reviews and requests. I shall try to work your Pokemon in just as soon as I can, but it may take a couple of chapters.

Anyways, if you request a Pokemon after I'm done writing a Region, I'll try to work it into the next one. I'll try to give warnings about what I'm done writing the drafts of for the regions at the end of the chapters.

* * *

Hashirama was soon at level sixteen, with no hope for mercy from the wild Pokémon. Orochimaru laughed in amusement at his Pokémon's eagerness to be a sadist and to please, but reminded him that eventually they'd have to accept another addition to the squad. Hashirama frowned at this knowledge and shook his head defiantly.

"Yes, Hashirama. If we're going to defeat Gary, we'll need some help. Other Pokémon will already be attracted to me because I'm from another world. Therefore, it seems only plausible that we should accept another Pokémon onto the squad. Now, I want you to let me know whether or not they want to join or not – bring out a whip or two if they don't want to be recruited, one whip for random encounter or for curiosity, and two whips for those who are being aggressive because we're from another world and want to see what we have. I'll be the judge about them from there."

Hashirama grudgingly agreed and used his vine whip as a handshake again, and Orochimaru smirked triumphantly.

"Good. Come on, I've got an idea on where to go first. Just as soon as we're done in Pewter City, we'll head on out to the next town and from there, we'll just keep going. We'll train as we go. I don't want to waste any time, because the longer I'm in this world, the longer I have to wait to get the Sharingan back."

Hashirama nodded and followed his trainer through the rest of the forest. They made their way to the town's gym, and Hashirama was nearly destroyed in the first battle with the first trainer until the two figured out that his vine whip attack was good against the rock and ground types. After that, it was more than smooth sailing to defeat the trainers. But Orochimaru didn't want to take any risks against the gym leader, so he had to half-force his Pokémon outside and to the Pokémon center.

This time, he ran into a man with brown hair and rock-climbing gear. Orochimaru put his Bulbasaur on the counter, and the nurse smiled before healing him. Hashirama didn't much care for the healing products until he realized that they were making him feel better, at which point he relaxed and let her finish her ministrations.

"So, that's the only Pokémon you've got?" the rock-climbing trainer asked.

"You've got a problem with that?" Orochimaru bristled angrily.

"Well, it'll take more than one Pokémon to defeat a gym leader," he pointed out, and Hashirama was about to use vine whip on him in anger. "But if you're so confident, then let the battle decide."

"We'll be sure to," Orochimaru said before he and Hashirama left. "So, do you want to go on to the next route to see if we can find ourselves a partner, or just head on to fight Brock?"

Hashirama looked to the gym, and Orochimaru began walking calmly to it right as the same red car from before pulled up.

"Problem training that Bulbasaur, kid? Aw, too bad. You see, all the Pokémon are going to be running from you in terror because you're such a freak!" Gary mocked, and Orochimaru had to forcibly restrain himself from using a fireball on the older male. It wouldn't do to have a murder on his hands while in a foreign country that he didn't even know the rules of yet. "What's the matter, squirt? Meowth got your tongue?! Hah! You won't stand five seconds against Brock!"

"Alright then," Orochimaru fumed confidently, "Come watch me. All of his at once against the one of mine."

"Only a fool would use that tactic!" Gary laughed, "But since you're being so persistent, I accept!"

Orochimaru smirked. Hashirama had been trying to evolve for the past few levels now that he was at level twenty-one, but he'd been stopping him to make sure to use it as a trump card against Brock, or better yet, Gary. He saw Hashirama's anger boil, and put a hand on him to still his more-than-fuming Pokémon.

The fight between him and Brock was extremely short. Brock had sent out a geodude and an Onix, but with a few vine whip attacks from Hashirama, they were down for the count before Brock could even get an attack in. Gary and Brock's jaws dropped just as they saw Hashirama's victory, and this time Orochimaru let his Pokémon evolve as a reward for winning the battle.

"Ivy!" Hashirama roared triumphantly just before turning back to his master. "Saur?"

"Yes, Hashirama, you did very well," Orochimaru praised, "Your best battle yet, I'd say. Keep this up and we'll destroy our opponents with the greatest of ease."

"You only won because of the type advantage!" Gary yelled angrily just before Hashirama used vine whip on his back this time and smacked him harshly across the face a few times to finish him off. "Oi… not… fair…"

Orochimaru almost laughed as the older teen dropped unconscious, but Brock stepped forwards and gave him a badge case and the necessary gym badge.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Your Pokémon is strong, very much so. The two of you will go very far, that's for sure. Keep training him, he'll make a wonderful partner for you against the Elite Four, even if only against Bruno, who specializes in Ground, Rock, and Fighting Pokémon. Take this badge and TM to prove you beat me. Nice job, I haven't seen talent like you since I got bested by a Pikachu a couple years back…"

"Where is the next city?"

"Right through the next route off to the east side of town. You'll want to stock up on potions and some Pokéballs, otherwise you'll never make it through Mt. Moon without him fainting. Team Rocket's been up to no good lately – again."

"Okay, Hashirama, time to go back in the Pokéball now," Orochimaru said as he pulled a Pokéball of his belt.

The Ivysaur yawned as he was returned to his home, and Orochimaru was quite confident as he walked into the store to buy some more Pokémon goods. Until he realized that he had no money for this world, and what little he _did _have was from the two battles he'd just won, which wasn't _nearly _enough to buy what he wanted.

"Well, Potions are priority," he presumed aloud, and spent all his money buying the necessary item. "I'll just have to be careful when trying to catch a Pokémon so I don't waste any Pokéballs."

He went out to the route, only to be stopped by one of Professor Oak's aides. With a long bout of the man gasping for breath, he presented Orochimaru with a pair of running shoes and three thousand dollars in the Pokémon world. He explained that it was a gift from Professor Oak since the Bulbasaur in question was the one Pokémon who refused a trainer at any and all costs, and would even use vine whip attack to keep them away, chasing off potential trainers like nobody's business.

"It's his way of saying thank you. The trainers wouldn't come back as long as the Bulbasaur – Ivysaur, now I guess – was there. He says to call him at a Pokémon center if you need any more Pokéballs."

"Tell him I said thank you, and that it was my pleasure to take Hashirama with me. He was the one I felt the most bonded with. I feel like he and I are kindred spirits, forced to hide our thirst for new limits for too long. It's a learning experience for both of us that we're both enjoying greatly."

"Well, good luck keeping him in line," the aide shuddered. "What level is he at?"

"Twenty-three," Orochimaru answered, and the aide's jaw dropped.

"Good luck getting him to trust another Pokémon," the aide grumbled before leaving a ways. "He hates other Pokémon."

"I did it before, I can do it again."

The aide left wondering what in the world the young "trainer" Sannin was talking about. Orochimaru, however, was talking about the Sound Five – Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and a set of twins called Sakon and Ukon who masqueraded as one person with two heads or as two people joined at the back. it wouldn't do to just leave the past behind him – he'd learn from his mistakes with the Sound five and use them to his advantage, especially with this new set of Otonin recruits.

* * *

Okay, like I said. I know, I'm rushing it a bit, but I want him to spend the most time in the Unova Region.

So far, I'm done writing the drafts for Kanto, and am going back to work in the two aforementioned requests in. A few requests may take longer to appear than others, but all will be taken if given options. I'm working on Johto, have most of the pokemon chosen for him, but I will give some Johto Pokemon to a different OC if I can't work them into Orochimaru's.

Anyhow, Thank you for your continued support!


	4. Purple Recruits

Same disclaimer as before, and I know I'm updating extremely quickly, but I'm trying to get the Kanto Region up just as quickly as I can before I completely forget that this crossover exists.

Trust me, I've done that before with a few of the fanfics on my flash drives. I'll just be going through it all willy-nilly when I suddenly spy an old fanfic or crossover, and I'll yell out in astonishment. Well, if I'm in my room, that is. If I'm at school I'll just rub my eyes and think _did I really forget about that fanfic/crossover? How could I have been so stupid?!_

But anyways, Kanto Region is done, but I'm just ironing out all the wrinkles and Pokemon switches that are going on between it and Johto. Imagine my surprise when a request showed me that I was missing the fighting type! So, I added it in at last minute.

* * *

Orochimaru's eyes widened as, for the first time since they made their deal, neither of Hashirama's vines went upwards. He nodded, pulled out a Pokéball, and threw it at the young Pokémon before him without a second's hesitation. It broke out of the Pokéball, startled, and he looked at it closer. It was purple, and it looked like another dinosaur, only it had barbs instead of plant remnants on it.

Hashirama barked at it a couple times and mimed to communicate before going back into his Pokéball, to his partner's almost astonishment. The small wild Pokémon realized what the ball was and nodded as he sat down to say to catch him. Orochimaru threw a second Pokéball, and waited very impatiently for the unfamiliar ting that signified that the Pokémon was caught.

"Finally," he said picking it up and letting his new comrade out. "A boy's name then. Poison… I can't just call you Sasori; that would be a compliment to him. But, then again, he has a puppet for armor and you have armor. What do you think of the name Sasori? Well, aside from the fact that 'Scorpion' is what it means."

The purple Pokémon shook his head.

"Nawaki, after the fifth Hokage's little brother?"

The Pokémon contemplated before nodding in approval.

"Good. Hashirama, meet Nawaki," he said summoning his other Pokémon from its Pokéball. "You'll be partners alongside me from now on. Nawaki, you're going to be my backup so that if anything happens to Hashirama, I can pull him back to let him rest and recover."

Nawaki nodded before Orochimaru withdrew him back into his Pokéball. He led the way through Mt. Moon, with Hashirama becoming tired a few times on the way, which a few Super Potions were able to fix right up within moments.

After what seemed like numerous hours, Hashirama yawned, and Orochimaru nodded and sat down on the cave floors, putting his pack behind him to use as a pillow. Hashirama looked around before settling down next to the Sannin.

What Orochimaru didn't know was that Hashirama had communicated to a wary fighting type pokemon and coerced it into joining him. The newcomer was wary, but allowed himself to be caught by a pokeball thrown by the Ivysaur just before bursting out of its pokeball and communicating that it would return in a couple of hours.

…

Elsewhere…

"I cannot believe that _brat_!" Gary yelled, "That Pokémon of his is out of control! I'll kick that little bastard's butt if it's the last thing I do!"

"Having problems, Gary?" a raven-haired male asked coming in with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey, Brock. What's all this I hear about my new challenger?"

"Yeah, the kid's tough," Brock smiled, "He destroyed my Geodude and Onix combination two against one with one attack. He's got a lot of talent, even if he and his Pokémon _are _both sadists."

"that stupid thing beat the tar out of me!" Gary yelled angrily, "He should be locked up for that!"

"You insulted his owner," Brock pointed out to the side, "Anyways, Ash, I thought I'd let you know. The kid's got only one Pokémon, and he needs to learn that he can't always rely on the one."

"Man, I like the sound of this kid!" a fourteen-year-old Ash Ketchum laughed. "Hey, Pikachu, what do you say we pay this kid a visit?"

"Pi pika!" the yellow electric mouse yelled excitedly in agreement. "Pi pika chu!"

"Alright!" Ash laughed, "Good to know that we've still got the old spark, buddy! Where did he go, Brock?"

"He went to the Pokémon center, but I saw him leaving towards Mt. Moon a while ago," Brock said rubbing his chin. "You might want to help the little guy out. He had virtually no money when I saw him, only from what I gave him."

"Oh! This must be the kid Professor Oak was telling me about!" Ash grinned face-palming. "Of course! I feel like an idiot!"

"Ash, you _are _an idiot," Gary pointed out.

"Yeah, and you're going to get your butt handed to you by Orochimaru," Ash retorted. "Thanks for the info, Brock. I'll head to the shop to see what I can stock up on before catching up to the little guy."

"Thanks," Brock nodded and smiled.

…

Elsewhere within Mt. Moon…

"Do you think the boss is going to care what we use to make our Pokémon stronger?" one black-clad male asked.

"No, but training is going to make them stronger than all this crap that we were supplied with," a second retorted.

"Who cares? This stuff can't sold in stores, is useless because our Pokémon are so weak and we should be saving this all for when they're in the high levels, like the seventies or above!" a third male said defiantly.

"Good point," the other two conceded reluctantly.

"We'll have to hide them and then come back for them later. But where would we hide them?" the first asked.

"How about above that rock?" the third asked.

"No, Pokémon love it up there. Somewhere hidden, somewhere reclusive…" the second calculated. "I'm going to go look around. You're welcome to come if you want."

The other two remained impassive as they waited patiently for the second comrade to return, and when he did, he was beaming. He led them to the location, and they beamed as they hid all their loot (which was a lot) and then put a large rock on top of it, making it look like a formation of rocks with no empty center.

"There's no way that someone can lift that rock," the first wheezed.

"It took two of us to lift it," the second agreed with a wheeze.

"Let's go back to looking for those fossils," the third nodded as they caught their breath.

They nodded and went down to look for the fossils that they were assigned to do. A certain helpful Zubat had heard them, but didn't want to join Orochimaru just yet. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to become attached to a human yet. So, he instead went and flew to Hashirama, who was resting beside Orochimaru. The Ivysaur blinked before the bat Pokémon told it everything it had heard the Pokémon talking about. Hashirama looked at Orochimaru before reaching in and releasing Nawaki from his Pokéball. The Nidoran Male looked around him before Hashirama instructed him to follow the Zubat and get what it had found if at all possible. And if not, to send the Zubat back to fetch him once they'd awoken.

Nawaki nodded and obeyed, knowing that the other Pokémon was the expert about their mutual partner or leader.

* * *

Okay, so requests are being taken for Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova! The requests for Kanto are now closed, since I have one of every type of pokemon to the best of my ability.

Review, please! Aforementioned regions will still need aide!


	5. Song of Storm and Fire

I still don't own Naruto or Pokemon, or nothing that lies within their domains.

I thank you all warmly and give you a mass of Rare Candies for your continued support! I also want to thank Amaterasuice for continuing to review after every chapter, and it is your, and all, reviews that are helping me to update so quickly!

I figured I'd get him a little farther! I am simply STOKED for Johto! I'm updating quickly because I'm reading and rereading through all my mistakes. However, if there is one that I did not catch, then please PM me and let me know so that I may fix it ASAP!

Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru yawned and stretched lazily on the floor of the cave until he realized where he was. He jerked upright, waking Hashirama, and looked around. He looked at the Pokéball on the floor of the cave and then at Hashirama.

"You sent Nawaki somewhere," he said, and Hashirama nodded. "Lead the way."

Two hours later, they were near the exit of Mt. Moon, with the Ivysaur now at level twenty-six, as Orochimaru refused to run from a fight and instead preferred to destroy his opponents. He found Nawaki sitting on a pile of rocks, trying to dig underneath the top one. Orochimaru cracked his knuckles and attempted to lift the boulder, but only managed to scrape it at an inch.

"Need some help?" a voice came from behind, and Orochimaru wheeled around to find a black-haired fourteen year old with a red hat on, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and a black T-shirt.

He saw a Pikachu dash forwards at that moment, and blinked at it in awe, wondering where he'd gotten it from. But instead of the Pikachu running towards him, it ran towards Nawaki and Hashirama, as its trainer approached the rock and cracked his knuckles. Orochimaru put his hands back underneath the rock, while the teen put his hands under the other side, and the two lifted it up with a bit of difficulty. It was confusing to Orochimaru how he wasn't able to have as good of chakra control as before, and guessed that it was because he was out of practice for the past few days.

"Nice find," the teen complimented. "I'm Ash, from Pallet Town. You must be the kid I keep hearing about named Orochimaru. Cunning, smart, managed to get a Bulbasaur that scared everybody away."

"Ivy!" Hashirama protested as Pikachu went to investigate.

"Hey, relax," Ash soothed, "We're not going to steal your find. Whatever it is, it must be from Team Rocket. I wouldn't trust them with my life."

"Neither would I, but free goods are free goods," Orochimaru reasoned, "Whatever these are, Nawaki must have found it."

Nawaki and Hashirama protested and then looked in the direction of the male Zubat, who cringed and flew away fearfully.

"Wow, a friendly Zubat," Ash marveled. "He must have been friends with your Nidoran before you caught him."

"It's cold, let's get out of here," Orochimaru shivered as he stepped forwards to take the bag of goods that the Team Rocket members had left behind.

Hashirama put it in his bag, pushing it towards the bottom, with Orochimaru called Nawaki back.

"Your Ivysaur's smart," Ash smirked, "it seems as though you and him were meant for each other. I don't even remember how many times Pikachu and I fought when I first started my journey. But we came to an impasse and a truce when we saved each other from a flock of Spearow and Team Rocket all in one night."

Orochimaru let the teen ramble about his journeys, only half-listening. He was more interested in what the bag had held, and the two had made sure to put the rock back in its position so that it looked as though it had been undisturbed. Orochimaru yawned before they left, and blinked a few times when the sunlight hit his eyes.

The route was filled with hills and ledges, but he knew that it was only by jumping off of them that he'd be able to get to the next town and there to his next gym badge. He went into the Pokémon center to heal his two Pokémon, and it was there that he saw two boys picking on a third one. Now, normally, he wouldn't have stepped in, but these two guys seemed to have a serious problem with the third, so he decided to sit back and watch.

"You can't just keep that thing!" the first bully yelled, "It's dangerous!"

_What Pokémon isn't_? Orochimaru asked himself.

"Besides, that thing's a fire type! We're the cousins of the water gym sisters!" the second one yelled, "It is in our freaking blood to use water type Pokémon!"

"b-but," the third, much smaller, stammered. "But-!"

"No buts!" the two yelled angrily, "Get rid of that thing, NOW!"

"I can't! it's the only one I've got!" he whined, and they rammed his back harshly.

"Then go without a bloody Pokémon, then!" they yelled, and Orochimaru left the Pokémon center and went over to the nearest body of water – which required him to get past Nugget bridge. He looked around and noticed that Ash had gone on ahead to the water.

After defeating the five trainers, and destroying the Team Rocket member who tried to forcibly recruit him, he made his way off to the nearest body of water and sat down, wondering how he was supposed to catch a water type Pokémon.

"Here," Ash smiled as he put the pole's line into the water. "You'll need a water type to get to Cinnabar Island later."

Orochimaru nodded and let himself fish for the first time in more than two decades. The first Pokémon that appeared was a large human-like frog one with swirls, and Orochimaru let Hashirama take the battle. The Ivysaur conversed with it, and then nodded before turning back to its owner and sending its two vines back to communicate in Morse code. The wild Pokémon was soon startled by the second person and attacked Hashirama, thinking it was betraying its owner, which started the battle.

"Hashirama, light tackle," Orochimaru ordered, and the Pokémon obeyed.

"Um," Ash said just before Orochimaru threw the Pokéball. "You know that's not weakened enough, right?"

"You were saying?" Orochimaru asked as he picked up the Pokéball that had caught the Poliwhirl.

Ash simply sighed and shrugged. But a second Pokémon appeared, this one challenging Orochimaru because he was from another world.

"Vine Whip, no mercy," Orochimaru ordered, and the Ivysaur happily beat the wild Pokémon half to death.

"That was cold," Ash frowned as he looked at the wild Pokémon. "You could at least heal it!"

"Why heal a Pokémon that was going to attack me?" Orochimaru sneered nastily over his shoulder, sending a genjutsu back at the older trainer. "But, still, since you insist…"

He threw his final Pokéball, which dinged immediately signaling the surrender of the Goldeen. He picked up the Pokéball and carried both of them to Cerulean city, stopping only when he saw an Ekans resting nearby.

"Damn, I'm out of Pokéballs," Orochimaru swore quietly, and Ash sighed before handing him a Great ball.

"Just don't be such a sadist, okay?" he asked impatiently, and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Hashirama, very light vine whip," he ordered, and the Pokémon refused. "Fine, then. Return."

The Ivysaur was returned to his Pokéball within moments with a flash of red light, waking the Ekans from its slumber. Orochimaru smirked and sent out his first water type, which blinked in confusion.

"Okay, hypnosis," Orochimaru ordered, and the Ekans was soon sleeping again. "Now, bubble."

Ash winced as the Ekans was hurt fairly badly just before Orochimaru threw the Pokéball at it. it was then that Ash realized that Orochimaru had swapped his final Pokéball for one of Ash's own Great Balls just before he'd caught the Poliwhirl.

"Sneaky brat," Ash growled, "I'll have to get onto him."

But he didn't have the time, since Orochimaru went over to the Ekans and picked up the Pokéball that it now rested in.

"Hm… Hebihime," he decided, "After all, you're a female snake. Now, back to the city where I can get some trading done. Surely there're some stronger Pokémon than this…"

As Orochimaru walked back into the Pokémon center, the young boy being bullied by his brothers was protesting and trying to protect his precious Pokémon.

"Hey, you were arguing about Pokémon types, yes?" he asked, "Here's a water-type, now leave him alone before I get my grass-type on you."

The two blinked before laughing and sending out four water-type Pokémon each. Orochimaru smirked and sent out his Ivysaur, Hashirama.

"Hashirama, Vine Whip, no mercy!" he ordered, and the water-type Pokémon were soon at the mercy of the grass-type.

"Stop!" the two boys yelled in unison. "My Pokémon!"

The eight water type were trying to get away, but the Ivysaur was leaving no room for escape, having backed them into a corner with his attack and flogging them mercilessly. One by one they fell, and as the final one fell, the grass-type Pokémon began beating them further.

"Enough!" a red-head yelled angrily as Ash returned with her, both panting heavily. "Call your Pokémon off, your opponents have been defeated!"

"Tell that to them," Orochimaru scoffed, "Attacking their own brother… where I come from, that's punishable with extreme force. I was just doing what I was raised to."

"Well, stop," Ash said sternly, "I had a feeling I'd find you back here. What on earth did you get yourself into?"

"That's none of your damn business," Orochimaru snapped, "Hashirama, return."

But the Pokémon was trying to evolve, and his voice startled it from its evolution. It nodded before returning back to its Pokéball. Misty stared at Orochimaru, sizing him up. all the Gym leaders had heard from Professor Oak about Orochimaru and his cruel Bulbasaur-now-Ivysaur, and even though all were looking forward to battling him, they _weren't _looking forward to trying to control him when he got out of line, which was why Ash had been sent.

"Thanks, mister," the young bruised up boy said as he struggled to stand. "Please… trade… I don't… want him… hurt…."

Orochimaru stepped over and took the Pokéball out of the boy's hand and put the Goldeen's Pokéball in the young boy's hands, knowing that it was the best situation for now. He didn't care what Pokémon he'd just traded – so long as it made him look nicer than what he really was. He _was _the feared and hated felon Sannin, after all.

"Thank… you…" the boy murmured before passing out.

"I'll get him home," Misty said picking the boy up. "Ash, keep an eye on snake-boy over there."

"Will do, Misty," he nodded, and Pikachu dashed to the floor and sent electric sparks angrily from his cheeks.

But Orochimaru ignored them content as he lay back to wait for his new and old Pokémon to recover, a fact that startled Ash.

"How could you be so sadistic, and yet so calm and happy about it?" Ash asked appalled after about an hour of silence.

"It's all in how you were raised," Orochimaru smirked. "It's all in how you were raised. I've lived through more war than you can imagine in one lifetime. I know what I'm talking about, and where I'm from the weak are killed and the strong take over. Don't interfere with my training methods, Ash, and I won't intervene in yours."

The two boys whose Pokémon had been beaten up warily left a large pile of reward money for Orochimaru (since he _had _technically won the battle, and they were terrified of him), and left without another word, coddling their precious Pokémon that were resting inside their Pokéballs.

"Idiots," Orochimaru smirked as he scooped the money into his money pouch, the one that would normally have been used for berries. "Maybe that will teach them not to care about who they think they are and their family connections."

* * *

What do you think of Hashirama's tactics? Do you like how he's a sadist like Orochimaru, or no?

Reviews, please! They make me update faster! *nudge nudge*


	6. A Helping Hand

I still don't own Naruto or Pokemon, or nothing that lies within their domains.

I thank you all warmly and give you a mass of Rare Candies for your continued support! I also want to thank Amaterasuice for the ideas for some of Orochimaru's Pokemon! Not just for Kanto, but for Johto as well! Johto ideas are still up, but I recommend waiting until I can actually _get _to that point before reviewing... I'm still trying to work out the kinks between Kanto and Johto!

Still stoked for Johto, though! I'm going to stick a few Kanto Requests in Johto, and you'll be surprised how many pokemon will be included before the end of the fanfic - one hundred and eighty-nine at my last count, if my math is correct, and that's just from what amount I've got planned for each region. I'm updating quickly because I'm reading and rereading through all my mistakes on my days off of college. However, if there is one that I did not catch, then please PM me and let me know so that I may fix it ASAP!

Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the Pokémon in front of him, and noticed that it was extremely unhappy with its owner. He was elderly, and as tempting as it was for Orochimaru to kill him, he had the Pokémon that Orochimaru wanted. So, Orochimaru obliged and handed over his Poliwhirl's Pokéball.

"I'll trade my Poliwhirl for your Jynx," he said lowly in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Well, okay, sonny boy. Zynx is all yours," the elder said putting his former Pokémon's Pokéball in Orochimaru's hand. "Take good care of her."

"I wouldn't have offered to trade if I wouldn't," Orochimaru snapped, calling the startled Pokémon back into its Pokéball. "You won't be seeing me again."

Thus, with that done, Orochimaru went on over to the cape that Bill had once inhabited. He went into the house, knowing Ash wouldn't follow him in, and stared at Bill.

"Hi," he smiled, "Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru nodded silently, and Bill pushed two Pokéballs forwards. Orochimaru took them, and blinked back at Bill.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why on earth would a stranger give me a Pokémon, much less two? Well, they kind of followed me from Johto, and I've already gotten some of them. So, I thought I'd hand them off to someone with only a few Pokémon. I heard from Professor Oak that you're in a bit of a jam, so I thought I'd help out. They're both Eevee, and one is a girl and the other is a boy. There's supposed to be a Day Care Center on the Sevii Islands that will allow you to breed them, but you probably don't have a pass to there yet."

Orochimaru considered the idea, knowing that they'd get stronger in the Day care center. He nodded, and handed the two Pokéballs back.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Bill said smacking his forehead. "I can still go there, duh! Good idea, I'll take them over there. Wait, you've already gotten six Pokémon?"

Orochimaru smirked and sent out his party of five before clearing his throat.

"Hashirama," he said, and Ivysaur saluted.

"Wow, so this is the troublemaker Professor Oak was talking about," Bill mused.

"Nawaki," Orochimaru continued, and Nidoran blinked before going over to Hashirama. "Hebihime," he said, and the Ekans looked up at the sound of her name.

"Do the names have meanings?" Bill asked, and Orochimaru nodded.

"Hebihime means 'Snake princess'," he translated, "The others all have names for people that they remind me of. This one is going to be called Tsunade," he smirked gesturing to the Jynx, who beamed and hugged her new master.

"Ah, a Charizard!" Bill said eyeing the large dragon that Orochimaru had just received. "What's her name?"

The Charizard in question let out a huff of annoyance, and Orochimaru smirked.

"He, I think. Sasuke," Orochimaru decided. "Sasuke will be his name. I'm not sure about what my sixth partner will be, though. That reminds me… what are these?"

He brought out the large back that he'd snatched from Mt. Moon, and laid it on the table to open it. Bill went slack-jawed at the sight and whistled lowly.

"That's Rare Candies," he explained, "They can't be bought in stores, and they're _extremely _hard to come by! Where did you get this?!"

"I found it in Mt. Moon. I overheard a few members of Team Rocket saying that they'd laid a treasure out somewhere, but arguing about who would be the one to remember the spot."

"It's a good thing you did, too! Rare Candies bring your Pokémon's level up by one!" Bill said appalled, "I could show you, but it's better off to save them for when your Pokémon are strong, like above level fifty or something like that."

"What about Pokémon from trades?"

"They'll grow up faster, but you'll need to watch out, because they'll get rowdy pretty fast if you don't have the right badges."

Orochimaru nodded before looking at all his Pokémon, who were beginning to converse one with the others. Sasuke and Hashirama were talking, while Tsunade and Hebihime were elsewhere. Nawaki was alone, and suddenly one of the two Pokéballs on Bill's table burst open to reveal the male Eevee, who went to talk to Nawaki.

Orochimaru let his Pokémon continue to get to know each other (after all, teamwork would be important in the long run) while listening to Bill's ramblings about the different things that you could evolve an Eevee into. He wanted a Flareon, but a Vaporeon sounded just as useful. All of the Eevee evolutions appealed to him, Umbreon especially.

It was about two in the afternoon when Bill yawned and relaxed in his chair. The Pokémon were all settled down for naps, and Orochimaru shook his head as he returned all but the Eevee to their Pokéballs. Bill returned the Eevee with a hearty laugh, recalling how he'd put the last batch of Pokémon to sleep as well. With a jolt, he recalled the pokegear, and then pulled Orochimaru's out of his bag and swapped the two phone numbers.

"There, now I can call you if anything shows up," Bill smiled, "You never know. I've heard of things appearing at the Day care that nobody would ever be able to explain anymore."

Orochimaru waved a farewell to his new companion, knowing that he'd have to return here in order to pick up his two Eevee, and any other goods from the Day Care, later. As he went back into Cerulean, he saw the same two boys from before picking on the third boy, and he stormed forwards, only to have the two bullies retreat.

"That's right, run you cowards," he sneered as he sent a powerful genjutsu, causing them to fall and vomit in pain. "Hm, I've still got my powers, it seems…"

He stepped into the water gym, only to find that there was a crowd of people cheering for a show that was going on. he rolled his eyes and went off to the edges, where Misty promptly spotted him and swam to the surface.

"It seems as though we have a challenger," she smiled, "Any trainer who thinks that they can take twelve of our water Pokémon at once with one of theirs is welcome to try."

Orochimaru stepped forwards, increasing the size of Hashirama's Pokéball.

"Hashirama, playtime!" he called out, and Ivysaur snorted at Misty, recognizing her as the one who'd stopped his fun. "Twelve on one, Hashirama. Should we get started?"

"Go! Water gun!" Misty ordered.

"Dodge and use Vine whip to get on one of them," Orochimaru ordered, and the Ivysaur obeyed. "Now, use Vine whip again to attack the rest one by one. Make sure they can't attack you, but don't stop unless you have to."

It was a long and hard struggle for Hashirama, who'd ended up getting a couple of super potions used on him in the fight, but at last they were down to five Pokémon. They dodged underwater, healing themselves again.

"Next time they try that, don't let them go! Bind, Vine Whip, and Tackle combined!" Orochimaru ordered, and Hashirama obeyed, albeit a little confused.

The water Pokémon become almost immobile at his binding, then in pain at the Vine Whip, sent flying with Tackle, and kept out of the water with another Bind-Vine Whip combination. They fell unconscious, and Misty's jaw dropped in disbelief just before Hashirama tottered over to Orochimaru, blinking up at him.

"Nice work," he praised as he used a Super Potion on him, "But there's still one more to defeat."

"One last round, let's get this started, Golduck!" Misty yelled, using her thirteenth Pokémon. "Hydro pump!"

"Dodge, and use your vines to get behind him," Orochimaru murmured before getting blasted with water until he was in the water.

Hashirama was left to his own devices as his master swam to shore, greatly angered by being forced to get wet. Orochimaru wrung out his hair and clothes before hopping back onto the platform.

"Not bad," he conceded to his Pokémon, who'd been lashing Golduck's back mercilessly. "Choke it."

Hashirama obeyed, and Golduck was soon sputtering for air, trying desperately to get away from the grass-type Pokémon. As Hashirama let go, he began whipping the blue duck again, causing it to faint clean away.

"Fine, you win," Misty conceded grudgingly. "that was a nasty trick you pulled with that Vine Whip attack."

"You used a thirteenth Pokémon," Orochimaru pointed out. "The badge?"

"And the Tm and reward money for winning," she smiled gently, "Just don't spend it all in one place, okay?"

"I spend my money how I want," Orochimaru snapped as he took it.

"Wow," Misty murmured as she looked at the Ivysaur evolving before her.

Orochimaru felt hot breath on his neck and turned around to find that Hashirama had evolved again. He shook his head and called his Pokémon back, but not before the audience burst into loud protests at his victory.

"You cheated, you little brat!"

"Give back that badge, you didn't earn it!"

"Treat your Pokémon better!"

He ignored the rest as he placed a paper letter bomb on the tank of the gym, knowing that it would blow up as soon as he was out of range. It was on a long timed-release so that when he was gone, it would blow up and he'd be nowhere nearby to blame for it. He was joined by Bill, who was heading on down to Vermillion City, the Kanto Region's port. They went on down to Saffron, and then from there down to Vermillion.

"Well, I'll see you the next time something comes up," Bill smiled, "Good luck. Oh, and if you need to store some Pokémon, don't hesitate to go over to that machine. It'll store them for you no problem. I built it, so if there _is _a problem, just contact me."

Orochimaru nodded and went over to a table, pulling out the bag of candies and beginning to feed them to Nawaki as he continued to think about everything that had happened over his life, and just where he was supposed to go from here to get home.

* * *

So, how do you guys think Orochimaru should get home? Teleporting Jutsu again, Celebi, Gardevoir, or what? I'm still undecided, but we've got until the end of the Unova Region to figure this out!

One region halfway done, four to go, alongside one final giant segment of those pokemon that I feel like adding in. I'm thinking about getting him stuck in the Dream World... what do you guys think about that?

Review please! Your input is greatly valued!


	7. Caught Lavender Handed

I still don't own Naruto or Pokemon, or nothing that lies within their domains.

I thank you all warmly and give you a mass of Rare Candies for your continued support! I also want to thank Amaterasuice for continuing to review after every chapter, and it is your, and all, reviews that are helping me to update so quickly! I also give credit to Amaterasuice for the continued Pokemon suggestions!

I am _still _stoked for Johto!

Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru was quite content with some of the new recruits onto his team. Within moments of walking into the tall grass on the route to the east of Vermillion, he found a shrew Pokémon that wanted to join the crew. So, he caught it and began training it against the electric-type gym. He destroyed Lt. Surge within the hour now that he had a ground type as well as a level forty Venosaur. But to his initial shock, Nidorino didn't evolve a second time one he got to level ninety by complete accident with the rare Candies. But to Orochimaru's surprise even more, there were more candies than met the eye.

Still, he decided to preserve most of the rest until later, and put them all in storage until a later time. He then put a few of his more prized Pokémon into storage as well. He put Charizard in, who seemed to not want to do much. He also put Nidorino in, since he didn't want to rely too heavily upon him for combat skills.

He calmly went on over to Lavender Town, where he met an old man with a flute. He didn't even both to try to talk to him, and instead went on into the tower. He yawned as he went in, looked around, and then went straight back out having found no Pokémon. As Orochimaru left the town, a young girl stopped him, asking him to make a mean Pokémon go away. He turned around to find a Pokémon chasing her, one that was a head with disembodied hands. In a panic, Orochimaru threw his only Great Ball at it, and then called forth Hashirama, who was now getting tired of all the training against weak Pokémon.

The Great Ball caught the Haunter, to Orochimaru's and the small girl's relief, and the Venosaur used Vine Whip to bring the Pokéball forward to him. Orochimaru let it out to inspect his catch curiously, and almost yelled when it put its hands on his face.

"Gah! Get off!" he yelled angrily before putting it back in its new home. "Note to self, don't use that one until you can control your Pokémon better."

Tsunade wanted out for training, but eventually she, too, got rebellious. So, Orochimaru put her back in his pocket and put Hashirama back in the front of the party. He walked calmly over to Celadon City, where he easily found the Game Corner (a location he knew the human Tsunade would become addicted to within moments), and then from there the shopping mall. He struggled a bit to find the gym, but when he at last found it, Tsunade wanted more training and was getting angry.

She was using her ice-type attacks to her advantage, and her psychic attacks were super effective as well, and since she had only attacking moves, Orochimaru cleared the way to Erika quickly. He grew angry when she started talking about perfume, and sent a fireball at her garden beds. At that, she gaped before bursting into sorrowful and angry tears, charging into battle with him.

Of course, she lost with all five of her Pokémon against his one, one vs. one this time. she gave him the badge and reward TM, but not the money. He didn't much care about the money, and was easily going around and had raided the Game Corner of all of its money until his wallet was full. He yawned for emphasis to prove how truly bored he was. But of course, his only flying Pokémon didn't know fly, so he was stuck taking the day's journey back to Lavender Town, where he went into the Pokémon center for the night to sleep.

He was awoken in the middle of the night by a noise, one that he knew well meant a break-in. he looked out to find a few members of Team Rocket, and that they had some valuable Pokémon available on them. One had a Growlithe, one had a Pikachu, and a couple of others had some Ekans and Koffing. He only had his eyes on the dog and mouse Pokémon, and so he quickly lunged forwards and threw a smoke bomb at them. Hashirama charged into battle, whipping them all brutally and hanging them upside down by his vines.

By the time Officer Jenny showed up, Orochimaru was leaning smugly against the wall, the floors underneath the Team Rocket members were littered with stolen items (which Sandslash and Hashirama had worked together on to hide some of the items in his mane of needles) and the young Sandslash was poking and jeering around looking for something of use nearby, poking each Pokémon curiously to see what stolen item they all held.

"I-You stopped them on your own?" she asked, and Orochimaru nodded.

"Asuma, Hashirama, let her work," he ordered, and the Sandslash returned to his owner, while the Venosaur threw each one on the ground in turn for her to cuff them.

"Nice job," Jenny praised as her fellow officers continued to cuff the rest of the Rocket Grunts. "I haven't seen raw talent like this in years. Here, take this for your trouble."

He looked at the rock-looking thing, and blinked at it.

"A rock?"

"An egg," she corrected. "A Growlithe Egg. That Growlithe and Pikachu… they were stolen, but they seem happy with you. I'll have to contact their previous owners and see how they'll react to you having them. Will you be in town for a while?"

"I'm in no rush," Orochimaru smirked as he picked up his Sandslash and placed it on the counter. The officer went over to a phone booth and put a quarter in as he whistled lowly. "Good grief, your needles are a mess."

He took Sandslash into the back room and immediately fished out all the items quickly, taking note of each one, and that it was mostly rocks. His Pokémon always seemed to have a spark of intuition about them, though, so he let it slide. He also found a mass more of Rare Candies, and put these in his bag as well. Right as he finished doing so, he began rubbing Sandslash's needles to make it look like he was preening them for it, at which point Jenny walked in.

"Well, the owners are on their way," she said with a huff. "Wow, you really care for your Pokémon. I haven't seen someone clean their Sandslash since the previous one got stung!"

"Kimimaro-kun won't try that," he smirked, "He's much smarter than that."

Sandslash looked over at Jenny and blinked just before barking at Orochimaru.

"Right you are, Kimimaro-kun. Well done, Hashirama. Return," he said pulling out the Venosaur's Pokéball and it disappeared in another flash of red light. "Well, now we wait. How long until they're here?"

"Well, they're getting rides from a couple of friends, so they'll be here in a few hours," she said calculatingly. "I've analyzed all the items on the floor, and they all were stolen as well. Well, all but a few of them, which seemed to be useful. Come on, let's have a look and see what we can make of it, yes? perhaps spark the interest of one of our two hard working Pokémon?"

Orochimaru stepped over to the counter to inspect the items. One was a bone, which Kimimaro fell in love with. He also found a few TMs, containing Solarbeam, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Thunder, and Shadow Ball. He looked at them all, raising an eyebrow, and Jenny smiled at him gently.

"Take them all if you want. We won't use them. The problem is, the owners already replaced them and don't want them. I'm sure they won't mind giving them to the person who caught the thief."

Orochimaru nodded a thanks and quickly piled the items up to put them in his bag. He went to the back room, not letting her see the contents (he'd shoved the stolen goods from the floor to the bottom with the Rare Candies) and put the new contents in. just as he walked back out with the bag over his shoulder, two people walked in. one was a man with purple hair, a female with long blood-red hair and a Meowth coming with him. The other was one of Ash's friends, who had Ash with him, who stepped forwards.

"There you are!" Ash's friend yelled to the Pikachu, who looked up startled. "We were looking all over for you! Come on, Cissy wants you to come home!"

Pikachu shook its head and went over to Orochimaru and sat on its hind legs looking up. Growlithe did the same, to James' shock.

"You two want to go with him?!" James asked in horror, "Growlithe, how could you?!"

The puppy Pokémon growled angrily before pulling a ribbon from its tail.

"Oh!" Jenny gasped as she realized whose Growlithe it was. "I remember you, now! You were the little Growlithe whose owner died a month ago!"

Growlithe barked before turning to Orochimaru and barking again, pushing her ribbon onto his foot and padding backwards. Pikachu blinked at Ash and his comrade before turning tail and joining Growlithe.

"So, are you a girl or a boy?" Orochimaru asked the Pikachu, and the electric mouse pointed at Officer Jenny. "A girl then. Two girl names…. Kurenai."

The Growlithe barked and wagged her tail.

"Kurenai, return," Jenny said pulling out a Pokéball and calling the Growlithe back. "She's all yours. I'd tell you to take good care of her, but I can see you take good care of your Pokémon."

"Now for you," Orochimaru said taking the Pokéball from Jenny and looking towards Pikachu. "I can't exactly call you 'Sparky'; that would just be humiliating for the both of us. Karin."

Pikachu contemplated before nodding. He smirked and then realized that he still had no spare Pokéballs, and hadn't exactly given the time to go buy some more.

"Return," the boy said glumly, "It seems as though she's chosen you over my sister. Just take good care of her, okay?"

"Of course," Orochimaru sneered as he took the Pokéball from the trainer's hand. "Oops, there's my problem."

"What?"

"I've got twelve Pokémon total, including this egg," he said going over the storage device. "Well, I don't want to baby Kimimaro _too _much, so I'll put him in. Hashirama will stay out, he always does. Kurenai and Karin will stay with me, as well as the egg. Hang on, I'm missing two… oh yeah, I left them in the day care."

"Nice," Ash commented. "Which Pokémon are you taking to the indigo plateau?"

"So far, Hashirama, Tsunade, Kagetora, and I'm considering taking either Karin or Nawaki, whichever one wants to come with me," he replied, and Karin burst out of her Pokéball. "You want to go to the Indigo Plateau? What level are you at, anyways?"

"Growlithe – I, I mean, Kurenai, is at level twenty-five," Jenny said calmly.

"Karin's at level fifty-nine," he said, "My sister trained her really hard. I guess she trained her hard enough so that she stopped wanting to battle. But… my sister's training made Karin's electricity stronger no matter how painful it was for her."

"I reserve comment on your training methods, if only because Karin is new to the squad," Orochimaru smirked at the Pikachu. "We'll be keeping you four in the party with me, with an egg as well to make sure it hatches. Kurenai will have to go back in the storage system for now, I suppose. Well, _after _I make sure all eleven of you get enough to eat, drink, and hygiene."

"Freak," Meowth muttered, "I don't want to be near him at all. Let's go guys."

"Well, thanks for catching Team Rocket for us," Jenny smiled as Orochimaru let out all of his pokemon to get re-acquainted with their old and new comrades. "Try not to let them blow anything up."

"I'm not stupid," Orochimaru called out after her, and he faintly heard their laughter as she drove away and he picked up a rag to wash Kurenai's fur. "Alright, Kurenai. You've got the most dirt on you, so you're getting a bath first."

"There's a pool out back," Joy said stepping out hesitantly. "We normally try to reserve it for training, but would you like to use it? not many people use it here since there's no gym…"

"Yes," Orochimaru said standing up. "Forward march!"

* * *

I know Orochimaru probably wouldn't act like this, but he acts like a gentleman in front of all the Nurse Joy's, Officer Jenny's, and the Professors because he knows that they'll have an influence on the future and that they hold the pokemon starters for the other regions. He'll only be nice to further his purpose, and even then, it's reluctantly and extremely well hidden reluctance. He rarely smiled in front of them, and oh, yes, the Cerulean Gym blew up because of him. They just don't know it was him! XD

Anyways, please review!


	8. Evolution Solutions

I still don't own Pokemon or Naruto. Quite a few of the pokemon choices are credited to my reviewers, so if you don't like a choice, that's a little too bad.

Some people think that there is a bit of a mix up. Orochimaru doesn't keep Poliwhirl, he trades it off for the Jynx that *loud beep*. Oh, yeah, I almost gave part of it away. Oopsies!

Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy. We left off where Orochimaru was trying to get his entire set of Pokemon to get along.

* * *

Half an hour later, Orochimaru and all his Pokémon were relaxing in the pool. He went through the different rocks, and began looking at each one. He noticed two looked like fire, and Kurenai barked before swimming over and getting out of the pool.

"Kurenai," he growled as she shook herself off, only to stop scolding her when she touched her nose to one of them.

He said nothing as she evolved, and she growled in pleasure as she completed her evolution. She was larger now, but mostly the same canine, with a lot more white fur and larger fangs. He began thumbing through all the others and pulled out the one that was as black as night. It was now Nawaki's turn to touch the stone, and he evolved as well, but switched over to walking on his hind legs. He was now a large cross between a human and a dinosaur, with spikes running down from between his ears to just above his tail, and he kept the horn on his head. Orochimaru noticed that the front of his pokemon was now white instead of purple like it had been before.

"I can live with this," Orochimaru smirked as he fed his Nidoking the last ten candies that he would need to get up to level one hundred.

"Orochimaru, your Pokegear is ringing," Joy said as she peeked her head in.

"Thanks," he said stepping out and donning a towel over his shoulders to keep the rest of him from getting wetter. He stepped over and looked to find that it was Bill.

"Hey," the collector greeted. "Orochimaru?"

"Safe in Lavender Town. Something happened," he said calmly.

"Yeah. They found a couple of eggs with your Pokémon, one right after the other in rapid succession. I thought about separating them, but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"No, it's fine, that means I'll have room for two more," Orochimaru calculated. "Do you know where I can go to buy more belts for the Pokéballs to go on? Mine is getting kind of worn out."

"Just talk to the clerk at the shops, or to Nurse Joy. They'll know where to go. I'm off in Fuchsia City. Do you want to meet me here tomorrow to pick them up?"

"I don't see why not," Orochimaru smirked. "Tomorrow?"

"Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, I was actually relaxing with all my Pokémon," he said calmly, wishing the collector would shut up and let him hang up. "I'd better get back and make sure they don't blow up the place."

"Good idea. Night."

Orochimaru was relieved to hang up the phone and walked into the room that the others were in, now yawning and ready for sleep.

"Back in the Pokéballs," he said tapping each Pokémon's Pokéball with a finger or thumb.

They were called back, and it was to Orochimaru's great relief that he was able to relax in his bed in a set of pajamas.

…

Elsewhere….

…

"Boss, what do we do? Our Rare Candies were all stolen!" the three Grunts sobbed to their leader.

"I gave you those to pass out to your fellow Grunts, and you _lost them_?! How dare you!" he growled angrily.

"We didn't mean to!" they cringed and begged. "We hid them so nobody could find them, but when we went back, the hiding spot had been revealed and the candies were all gone!"

"Find the one who took the goods from you and your comrades that were arrested. Find him, and when you find him, DESTROY HIM!"

"Yes, sir!" they saluted fearfully.

"Mewtwo, you will go with them to ensure that they do not make another mistake," the boss ordered, and a Pokémon stepped forwards.

"I will go because I sense that my rival is near their target, not because of your petty wishes," the human/cat-like Pokémon said through his thoughts before flying away with his psychic powers.

…

(Cue _Mewtwo Strikes Back _Theme Song)

…

"Orochimaru, it's great to see you again!" Bill greeted in Fuchsia City's Pokémon Center the next day. "You made it here surprisingly fast. How many badges do you have?"

"I just need this one and the one in Viridian," he smirked, "I went over to Sabrina's and the Fighting Dojo the other day while passing through and enjoyed wiping the floors with them."

"Good for you!" Bill smiled, "Here, the two Eevee. And here are the two eggs from them."

The two Eevee barked as they realized what was in Orochimaru's pack and began padding and prodding at it.

"You want these?" Orochimaru asked holding out a water-like rock and the second of the fire-looking stones.

The two Eevee began to evolve, and Orochimaru eyed them as they finished. One was a fish-like cross, and the other looked as though its mane and tail were made of fire, as well as its entire fur. They were standing next to their eggs, which were shaking ever so slightly.

"The girl is now a Vaporeon, and the male is now a Flareon. Congratulations," Bill said scratching the back of his neck. "They're a handful, that's for sure."

"Most of my Pokémon are," Orochimaru smirked. "I look forward to the Johto Region once I defeat Gary and the Elite Four and the Champion. So many Pokémon to train in so little time…"

"You got that right. Have you heard about the legendary birds?"

"No, what are they like?" Orochimaru asked, inmmediately interested in the legends. In his experience, like with the Kusanagi, legends meant power, which he liked.

"Disturb not the harmony of fire ice and lightning, nor the world in which they clash. And thus the world shall turn to Ash."

"You're joking," Orochimaru said warily, and Bill laughed and shook his head. "So, where exactly _are _these legendary bird Pokémon?"

"Nobody knows. They moved after their peace was disturbed and Ash had to fix everything. So far, nobody's seen heads or tail feathers of them."

"I'll bet you a million dollars I'll catch one," Orochimaru gambled, and Bill laughed. "If you don't think I can do it, then take the bet. If I can't do it, I'll give you a million dollars, or keep making payments until I do pay it all."

"I like your style," Bill said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I accept that challenge. And if you can't find them, then neither of us pays."

"You'll never get a wish from a bone," Orochimaru countered. "Let's see… the girl will be… Kisa. The boy will be Fugaku. As for the other two Eevee – I'll name them when I hatch them, just like with the Growlithe Egg Officer Jenny gave me."

Bill smiled and nodded before leaving. Orochimaru went over to the PC and began thumbing through all his Pokémon. It wasn't hard to decide who to keep out – Tsunade would betray him if she got too strong, but he kept her out for the double type advantage. He kept Hashirama out because he was always out as his original partner. And of course he kept the three eggs out as well. All of Orochimaru's other Pokémon were soon being found in the PC system.

He yawned before he felt a presence behind him. He wheeled around, finding nothing, and immediately created a few doppelgangers to scout the area. To his astonishment, he found a tiny mouse-like Pokémon giggling and floating in the air, hidden and constantly hiding inside a bubble of some sort.

"Mew!" it chirped before teleporting itself and its bubble away.

"_That's _a Pokémon worth catching," Orochimaru smirked. "Small, but compact, and can avoid almost any kind of detection."

What Orochimaru didn't know was that the Pokémon in question had teleported itself into his side bag.

* * *

Mew makes her appearance! Bwahahahahahah! I love her, she's so cute! I couldn't resist pulling that scene out of the _Mewtwo Strikes Back_ Movie.

Please review! It warms my heart to see the reviews!


	9. Out Snaking Gary

I still own nothing to do with Naruto or Pokemon, just the idea to put Orochimaru as a pokemon trainer.

* * *

Orochimaru simply wiped the floors with Koga and his trainers, which startled the poison expert. He handed Orochimaru the badge, TM, and prize money just before the sadistic youth walked out as though nothing had transpired. after he got out of Fuschia City, Orochimaru decided to take a method far off of the beaten path and go back up to the place called Diglett Cave and go back to Pallet Town. After all, he had to keep his correspondence with Professor Oak so he could have someone to look to to store his pokemon while he was in another region.

But as Orochimaru got there, he discovered that Oak was about to leave, and that the place in question that he was travelling to had another gym. Ever the sadist, Orochimaru requested and was granted permission to join the Pokemon Professor on his travels. He was flown to Cinnabar Island with some help from Professor Oak, who was visiting the Gym leader Blaine anyways. He quickly raced over to the shop and bought as many Great Balls and Ultra balls as he possibly could with half of his money, spending the other half on recovery items. As he left, he ran into Gary again, who was bragging that he'd seen the legendary bird of fire in the abandoned mansion's basement.

Luckily for Orochimaru, Gary hadn't seen him, and so he was quickly making his way through the maze of an abandoned building to the basement. It was clear to Orochimaru that the trainers and wild pokemon were terrified of him, as he was letting out large bursts of chakra to keep them all away as much as he possibly could. He hurried down the halls, triggering a few more switches and avoiding the trainers until he wormed his way into a final room, where a large bird that was seemingly made of fire was perched on the remains of a metal bench and panting.

Karin came out in that moment, and began talking to the large bird. It looked at Orochimaru and narrowed its eyes before Karin began talking again, this time about Gary. The bird flapped its wings angrily, but Orochimaru noticed that it was badly hurt.

"I won't hurt you," he promised sensing a way to get the legendary bird without it putting up a fight against him, "but Gary will if he comes back. I can spare you the pain that he'll no doubt give you, but I need you to trust me enough to stay inside this ball just long enough so that he doesn't see you."

The Pokémon knew what the balls were, however, and shook its head. Orochimaru continued reasoning with it quietly until Gary's loud laughter could be faintly heard down the hall. The fire bird's eyes widened and it hung its head in defeat. It blinked and nodded, curling up in a ball as best it could to signify that it was ready.

"Ultra ball, go," Orochimaru murmured and threw it at the bird.

The ball waggled a few times and dinged. Orochimaru raced forwards and put it in his bag at the bottom, slinging it back into its normal position mere moments before Gary walked into the room. The older male stared, stunned, at Orochimaru before flushing angrily.

"You-! You-! That was _my _legendary Pokémon! What have you done?! That was mine! Mine! It was mine, I tell you!" he yelled angrily, and Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in calculating how to get past Gary to use the only escape route in this part of the basement. "GIVE ME BACK MY MOLTRES!"

"Your what?" Orochimaru asked, "Am I supposed to know what that is? Is that some sort of testosterone stimulant since you can't get laid or even produce kids without it?"

Gary's jaw dropped in shock at Orochimaru's words, and the young and able Pikachu burst out of its Pokéball and was more than happy to electrocute Gary and all his cohorts.

"Pika _chu!"_ Karin yelled as she charged up her coat and let loose a powerful wave of thundershock at the groupies from Pallet Town.

"Not bad, Karin," Orochimaru grinned, "Not bad. Let's get out of this dump. There are no good Pokémon here anyways!"

The Pikachu jumped onto her new owner's shoulder and grinned happily before racing back to the purple-clad trainer and shifting through his bag. She then lifted it up and dumped it onto the floor to find the item she wanted – a thunderstone. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in recognition, and the young mouse Pokémon almost tapped the stone with her paw. She was stopped by Gary grabbing it, and then chunking an opal-pearl looking stone at her. She grabbed it after falling back when it hit her head harshly and she carried it back to Orochimaru in her mouth. He returned her to her Pokéball, and then raced out before Gary could gather all his items.

He was barely even breathing hard as he reached the Pokémon center, and he was relaxing as though nothing had happened when Gary raced in a few minutes later.

"Gramps!" Gary yelled at Oak, and the Professor turned to find his static-charged grandson glaring at Orochimaru. "That brat's Pikachu electrocuted me!"

"I got her in a trade, it's not like I have the badge that allows me to control her yet," Orochimaru shot back, "Therefore, she attacked when I told her to retreat. She's in her Pokéball now."

"Your bloody Pokémon was going through my stuff!" Gary yelled.

"Gary, you and I both know that Pokémon are curious and want to know what things are," Oak reasoned with his grandson, but to no avail.

"That thing tried to use my thunderstone!" he yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and you threw another stone at Karin!" Orochimaru retorted as he called her forth. "Karin, back me up!"

The Pikachu sat wearing on the table, rubbing her head where she'd been hit with the stone, which was still in her mouth.

"Gary!" Oak said appalled, "I'm ashamed of calling you my grandson! How could you have hit a Pokémon with an evolution stone?! And thrown it at her head, no less?!"

"She was trying to use my thunderstone!" he yelled. "And he stole my pokemon!"

"It's not like she knew what she was doing," Orochimaru shot back, "Don't make me get Hashirama. You know I will, and you _know _what happened last time. And how can I steal a Pokémon when I don't even know what you're talking about?"

"You think some stupid little Bulbasaur is going to defeat me?!" Gary roared, and Orochimaru's belt glowed as Hashirama came out of his Pokéball. "You know good and well what I'm talking about! Moltres, the legendary bird of fire!"

"Hashirama," Orochimaru said sternly, "You know the rules. Fire-bird? The last time I saw one of those was before I met your grandfather, so I highly doubt that we're on the same page."

"Gary, give me your thunderstone," Oak said just as sternly.

"NO! THAT BLOODY RAT TRIED TO USE IT!" the trainer yelled in a rage, and Nurse Joy came out of the back to see what was going on and to hush them so that her patients could rest. "I DON'T GIVE A RAICHU'S ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT! THAT THING BLOODY TRIED TO STEAL MY THUNDERSTONE! HE STOLE MY POKÉMON FROM ME!"

"Hashirama, shut him up," Orochimaru drawled, and the Venosaur used vine whip across the trainer's face a few times before binding him up by the leg and shaking him until any and all items fell out of his pockets and onto the ground.

Orochimaru recognized an item in particular of his own that had gone missing in Cerulean City – his shinobi pouch. He pointed at it, and the Venosaur grabbed it and tossed it back.

"Give that back!" Gary yelled angrily. "That's mine!"

"Oh? Then why would you be carrying around _my _things?" Orochimaru growled pulling out a Kunai knife dangerously and licking it. "You obviously have no idea who or what you're dealing with."

"GIVE ME BACK MY POUCH!" Gary roared, and the Venosaur needed no encouragement from his trainer to smack the purple-clad trainer upside the head numerous times and then a few times across the back before padding to the Pokémon center entrance and throwing him into the water like a stone from a slingshot.

"And _keep _your grubby hand _off _of my things!" Orochimaru yelled angrily as Gary started swearing angrily, kicking a Tentacool as he was treading water.

The resulting beating from the wild Pokémon was worth it for Orochimaru, who then calmly walked back into the Pokémon Center and called Officer Jenny.

"I found some things of mine in the bag of another trainer," he reported, "I was wondering if you could come and see if anything else in his bag was or is stolen goods."

"I'm on my way," she promised. "Where are you at?"

"Cinnabar Island," he said, "Pokémon Center."

"One of my sisters will be over there in less than ten minutes," she promised, and Orochimaru nodded before hanging up.

"Not bad, Hashirama," he said calmly holding up the Pokéball for him, "Return. Karin, just try to relax. I believe Officer Jenny will be more inclined to believe our story if she sees proof of what happened."

* * *

Orochimaru's gone and done it now. A permanent enemy, which will eventually come to work in Orochimaru's favor... once he's out of Kanto, that is.

Now, by request, there will be a list of Pokemon from the current region that Orochimaru has at the moment at the end of each chapter once he gets to have six pokemon. The Pokemon so far for the Kanto Region for Orochimaru are:

Hashirama (Venosaur), Sasuke (Charizard), Nawaki (Nidoking), Hebihime (Ekans), Karin (Pikachu), Kisa (Vaporeon), Fugaku (Flareon), Kagetora (Haunter), Kurenai (Arcanine), Tsunade (Jynx), Kimimaro (Sandslash), Kushina (Moltres)... and three surprise others!

Review! Some Pokemon requested may be introduced in another Region (if they're native there) and in a different method than you'd think!


	10. Justice is Served

Still don't own Pokemon or Naruto, or anything therein.

Amaterasuice: Thank you, I'm glad. :) Also, I owe you for the Nidoking suggestion, as well as that of some of the Johto Pokemon I'm going to include (yes, I'm already working on that, I'm just trying to work out all the kinks still and keep going through it to make sure it's not scattered.)

XxLockexX: Thank you so very much! Your review made my day! That's exactly what I was aiming for!

* * *

"Nice work," Officer Jenny praised as she did a run-through of all the items. "Ninety percent of them are stolen goods. That stone that the Pikachu is holding – is that the one that you said he hit her with?"

"Yes," he growled, "She's been rubbing her head ever since, and hasn't been able to look straight at anything."

"Here," Jenny said taking the stone from the tiny electric mouse. "Joy, can you give this little one a check-up?"

"Of course," she said rushing forwards and putting a stethoscope on the yellow mouse's chest. "In pain and more than just from her rubbing her head. I'll take her to the back for a further diagnosis and let you know what I find, Jenny."

"Thank you, Joy," the Officer said as the Nurse picked up the Pikachu and took her to the back. "Well, as tempting as it is to arrest Gary, we can't because all these items were stolen outside of the Kanto region, I'm sad to say. However, the stone your Pikachu was holding was _not _one of the stolen goods. Therefore, you can keep it as your reward for catching him. I _will _charge him with Pokémon cruelty if there's any major damage on your Pokémon, though."

"Concussion," Joy diagnosed as she stepped through the doorway, "And a cracked skull."

"Poor dear," Jenny said stepping into the room where Karin was now resting. "All this trouble to her because she got curious about a stolen thunderstone."

"It started when he accused me falsely of stealing one of his Pokémon," Orochimaru said before telling the entire story, leaving out where he'd caught Moltres and made it look like he'd just picked up a random Ultra Ball.

"Why that little-!" jenny snarled. "I can't wait to sink my fangs into him in a court of law! He's going to wish he'd have never been born!"

As if stirred by the Officer's anger, the Growlithe Egg of Orochimaru's burst out of its Pokéball and began to hatch. The tiny pup within barked indignantly and forced itself to its legs unsteadily.

"Keikan," Orochimaru decided. "Come, Keikan."

As the tiny pup tottered over to Orochimaru, Gary came storming back inside.

"You mother-!" he stopped short when he saw Officer Jenny. "Officer! How can we help? Would there be a way for you to check to see if he stole my Pokémon?!"

"He's already explained it to us," she said firmly and crossing her arms. "Care to tell me how you came to have your hands on stolen goods, Mr. Oak?"

"They were given to me by friends, honest!" he said paling and putting up his hands. "You can have it and give it to their original owners, I promise!"

"Good," Jenny said pocketing her handcuffs. "We were going to do that anyways. Now, what's all this about you hitting a Pokémon with an evolution stone from another region that would have no effect on her?"

"Ah," he said carefully, "You see, she'd gone through my things and was about to use my thunderstone – which I guess was stolen goods, by the looks of it… but, ah! You see, her owner had stolen my Pokémon from me and then she'd electrocuted us, so I figured she was doing it because her owner whispered for her to!"

"Did you?" Jenny asked Orochimaru.

"No," Orochimaru said defiantly. "Why would I have her steal a Thunderstone when I could come to Nurse Joy and get one for free without trouble? It makes no sense! Besides that, Karin's at a level that I can't control her at yet because I don't have the right badges yet."

"Gary Oak, since you threw an evolution stone at an innocent Pokémon and harmed her badly and it's obvious that the trainer in question has stolen nothing from you I'm dropping the charges against him. Also, from what Nurse Joy has described, you hadn't caught the Pokémon in question, so technically it was still a wild Pokémon when you went back down there. For all you know, it could have fled to a different hiding location to escape you."

"I hadn't thought of that," Gary admitted quietly before getting defiant again. "But he still stole Moltres from me!"

"Wait, what?" he asked before a flash of light appeared and the Pokémon in question squawked angrily and sent a fireball at Gary.

"AAAAAH! CALL IT OFF! CALL IT OFF!" Gary yelled in frenzy, and Orochimaru put a hand on the large bird's chest gently.

"I know that you're still hurting from your battle with him, but I need you to calm down and wait so we can get you some treatment for that hurt wing of yours," Orochimaru soothed. "After all, the sooner we treat it, the sooner you can get back to flying and battling."

"Oh!" the three adults gasped in shock at Moltres and its heat, just before it fell backwards and landed loudly on the floor, destroying a table that the Professor had just fled from when the bird had come out of the Pokéball.

"He was hurt, so I convinced him that I'd catch him and get him some of the medical attention he needed," Orochimaru shrugged, and the bird squawked indignantly and pointed its beak at Joy and Jenny. "Oops, my apologies, ma'am."

Joy went forwards then extremely warily with a medical kit for fire-type Pokémon, and the bird sized her up just as Orochimaru nodded to trust her. She reset the bird's wings carefully and placed some fire-proof bandages on them so it could heal. After that she moved on to bandage up some ice burns on its feathers, and then a large gash on one of its talons.

"And you didn't attack it at all?" Jenny verified.

"That's right, Officer," Orochimaru confirmed just before Moltres lowered its head onto his shoulder wearily.

"Well, I think that proves his statement," Oak said calmly, "Gary, you should be ashamed of yourself! Badly hurting not one, but _two _Pokémon in one day! And a legendary Pokémon and one owned by a trainer! Have you not shame?"

Gary was about to reply with "of course I do!" but Orochimaru beat him with an "Of course he doesn't, Professor!"

"You deserve a good rest, Kushina," he said gently recalling the bird to her Pokéball. "You and Karin both had rough days." _But as soon as you two are able, you'll be training again_.

"So, Orochimaru, may I meet all of your Pokémon?" Oak asked, and Orochimaru nodded silently before withdrawing all of his Pokémon from storage.

He led the Professor to the back room where the shinobi expertly took the Pokéballs and threw all but Kushina (the Moltres) and Karin's up into the air. The resulting Pokémon weren't at all confused, having learned that if they were all out, there was a new recruit who needed to be introduced. They found Kisa and Fugaku quickly, the former being eager to meet them and the latter being stoic about it all. Kushina was also sent out of her Pokéball, but the only Pokémon who approached her was Keikan and Kurenai.

"I'm impressed," Oak said raising his eyebrows. "One, two, three… eleven Pokémon in a week and a half is an amazing feat!"

"Thirteen if you include the two Eevee eggs," Orochimaru said eyeing the two eggs in question. "I know I want to keep one an Eevee, but I'm not sure how to evolve the next one."

"I recommend a Thunderstone," Oak said, "You already have a Flareon and a Vaporeon, and it will complete the trio."

"Is there a Ground type Evolution?" he asked curiously.

"Sadly, no," Oak frowned. "But your Pokémon are all working together very nicely. Very well done with them! What levels are your strongest six at, the ones that you're taking to the Indigo Plateau?"

"Well, Tsunade the Jynx is at level seventy-one," Orochimaru said warily, "I don't want to take Nawaki the Nidoking, even though he's at level one hundred. Kagetora the Haunter is at Level fifty-one, almost fifty-two, and I really _don't _want to use her unless I have to. Karin is at a very high level, and I'm fairly sure that it is above the level that I can control at the moment. Obviously I'm going to take Hashirama with me; I wouldn't dare leave my original partner alone. I'm not sure about the other two just yet."

"You might want to decide soon," Oak suggested, "The Indigo Plateau is only going to get stronger, and so is the champion. Gary will want to battle you as well, so be careful."

"With a bunch of level one hundred Pokémon at my side, I'll be sure to win," Orochimaru smirked. "I've got enough training tricks up my sleeves to put all of them at that level if I wanted to."

"Please don't," Professor Oak said as he left with a shudder. "You'll work them half to death."

"Says you," Orochimaru snorted after the Professor was out of earshot. "Tsunade, come here. I've got something for you or rather, twenty-nine of the same something. Karin will get some of this later, but right now, I want you to get your fill."

* * *

Orochimaru's got a plan, and we all know what his plans involve. Two more pokemon left!

Orochimaru's Pokemon thus far:  
Hashirama (Venosaur), Sasuke (Charizard), Nawaki (Nidoking), Hebihime (Ekans), Karin (Pikachu), Tobi (Eevee, currently unhatched), Kakashi (Jolteon, also unhatched), Kisa (Vaporeon), Fugaku (Flareon), Kagetora (Haunter), Keikan (Growlithe), Kurenai (Arcanine), Tsunade (Jynx), Kimimaro (Sandslash), Kushina (Moltres)... and three surprise others!

So freaking close to getting into Johto and introducing a completely new set of Pokemon! I am so _stoked _for Johto! Please review and let me know which Johto guys and gals you want me to include. Also, as a bit of a warning, I've given a way to have twice as many Pokemon as before! Things are going to get totally awesome!

Please review and let me know what you think I'll be doing as a surprise to include so many more pokemon! I am open to suggestions and may include your ideas, with your credit, of course. **Also, I'll be accepting names for any Pokemon from HeartGold and SoulSilver (that you can catch _before _you defeat the Elite Four) that you suggest.** Just include it in the review like I did above if you want it, and if you can catch it in Kanto but not Johto... I'll think of something.


	11. Mockingjays

I still don't own Pokemon, Naruto, or anything therein. THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE WE MOVE INTO JOHTO!

Who else here is stoked for Johto? Anyone? Anyways, I've created a forum for this story for those who are really wanting to know what all Pokemon Orochimaru has, and for anyone who wants to suggest a topic idea for a chapter. You _will _be credited, of course, during this part of the chapter. The link to the forum is here: myforums/RabidOrochimaruOtaku/3856707/

Anyways, enjoy _the final_ Chapter before JOHTO!

* * *

"Well, only one more badge before I can go to the Pokémon league," Orochimaru beamed as he left Blaine's Gym. "That was easy, far too easy. I hope the people at Indigo Plateau are better than this!"

"Orochimaru, are you ready to go?" Oak asked the young ninja.

"As soon as I go get Karin and have Nurse Joy check up on Kushina," he said calmly as he raced towards the Pokémon center. "How is she?"

"Karin will be fine," she smiled and handed him his Pikachu. "But she's still pining after that evolution stone…"

"Do you have one?" he asked, and she smiled and pulled out a box.

"We usually try to keep this in Cerulean or one of the gyms where this will make a difference, but Karin seems to need this fairly badly. I'll look at Kushina while you help her evolve."

"But of course," he beamed calling out his newest Pokémon. "Routine Checkup, Kushina, it's nothing to be terrified of."

Soon, both Pokémon were happy and healthy in their Pokéballs, with Orochimaru keeping Kushina's deep within his bag. He raced on out to Professor Oak and nodded. It wasn't long, though, before their plane began to wobble as though unexpected turbulence had hit them, and Orochimaru was on high alert.

"What in the world?" Oak asked startled.

"Probably a Pokémon attacking for being in its territory," Orochimaru seethed before spotting a Pokémon flying in the sky next to them. "Team Rocket, I should have known!"

"What?" Oak asked even more startled, "How much longer until we reach Pallet Town?"

"Just a few minutes, if not seconds," one attendee said loyally, and Orochimaru seethed angrily at the group of Pokémon.

A move from the flying Pokémon sent the plane spiraling, but as it was about to crash, it was stopped by a large amount of psychic energy creating a large bubble around them and then releasing it so that they instead jerked to the ground lightly instead of fell to their deaths. Orochimaru ran out, calling forth all of his strongest Pokémon to fight. Hashirama, Karin, Tsunade, Kushina, and even Nawaki was ready for battle this time.

"Give us back our items!" the three Rocket Grunts yelled. "Or we'll fight you!"

"Hashirama, Vine Whip, no mercy," Orochimaru ordered, and the three Rockets didn't even have a chance to call upon their Pokémon before they were beaten half to death.

"A human who uses a Pokémon to harm other humans?" a voice asked, and the Pokémon floated down and landed almost deer-like on the grass. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Orochimaru retorted.

Hashirama took over just then, explaining to the new Pokémon what Orochimaru's predicament was, and why they were fighting for his cause.

"Home? I have no home. It was destroyed with the ones who created me when I blew it up because they were trying to control me," the voice said.

"That voice-you're Mewtwo, aren't you? The Pokémon who was created by altering the DNA of Mew, right?" Orochimaru asked, and the Pokémon nodded. "Impressive. I can easily give you a place to call home, a group of fellow Pokémon to call friends, and even more freedoms than your current… person… gives you if you come with me."

"More freedoms? What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you do when you aren't in battle right now?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"I am hooked up to a machine."

"There's your problem. You don't get to do anything you want to do, Mewtwo. If you were with me, you could read, sit and lounge around, do nothing, eat to your heart's content – basically do whatever you wanted to until I requested you to come to combat. I'd never hook you up to a machine, that's just wrong and restricting!"

"Yes, it is restricting. You'd… let me read? Perform experiments? Learn things about the world as I pleased?" Mewtwo asked curiously, surprised at Orochimaru's words but not trusting him yet.

"Sure, if that was what you wanted," Orochimaru shrugged. "You aren't really bound to anyone, are you?"

"No. I do not have a Pokéball, I do not like them very much."

"I see. A compromise, then. You'd come into the Pokéball, but I wouldn't keep you in it unless I had no other choice. You see, as long as you're in a Pokéball of mine, no other trainer can try to capture you and take you for their own, not even your current master. And if you wanted to get away from him after he captured you, all you'd have to do was teleport outside, teleport to me, and then return yourself to the Pokéball to rest and escape."

"It seems like a logical plan, but… I hate Pokéballs. Surely there is a different method?"

Kushina began talking quickly at that moment to reason with the new Pokémon, and the psychic type grew angry and destroyed its armor in a fit of rage.

"Thank you for making me see the truth, Moltres. You are right, humans are savages when they are greedy. But your human… is different. He has taken care of you, healed you as though the two of you had been friends for your whole lives, even though you only knew each other for a few mere moments in there. But I cannot trust this by word alone – I must have proof. I will go back to the place I came from and ask for what you have offered me. If he refuses, he will be _most _sorry."

Mewtwo teleported away, and a tiny pink Pokémon teleported in into his place. It squealed and began flying around in a circle, waving its arms excitedly.

"I'm afraid I can't understand you," Orochimaru said shaking his head. "Come, let's rest in Professor Oak's lab. I for one could use a nice day _inside _for once."

...

...

And so, it was three hours later that the Pokémon were all outside playing with each other, save Kushina who was resting still, Karin who was resting in Professor Oak's lap, and Mew, who was resting in Orochimaru's as it sat inside a bubble. The two men in question were sitting around and watching the Television about different Gym Leaders when a high alert was sent out.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news!" it said, "A strange Pokémon has destroyed the Viridian City Gym from _the inside _by causing a massive explosion! It flew out unharmed, and it looked almost like a human, to some spectators, but to others it looked like it was part cat. What is this mysterious Pokémon? Why did it attack Viridian Gym? And just where is it going to strike next? Please be alert for this Pokémon, as it is highly dangerous. That is all. Thank you."

Orochimaru blinked before Mewtwo teleported in front of the television.

"He refused," Mewtwo said through his thoughts, before spying Mew. "Well, well. If it isn't _mew_. What brought you here, you little cretin?"

Mew squeaked excitedly, and Mewtwo's eyes narrowed before widening again.

"Celebi… I see. So Celebi informed you, and you just informed me. How many others know?"

Mew squeaked excitedly and flew around in circles above their heads.

"Voiced abroad? That would be dangerous, but it would also prove to be beneficial at times. Very well, Mew. Since you seem so adamant about my seeing Celebi in person, I will go with you. However, this doesn't guarantee your safety just as soon as I'm done talking to him or her."

The two Pokémon teleported away, and Orochimaru was startled by Mewtwo returning for a few brief moments.

"Mew wishes for me to tell you that an ally is waiting for you. Gather up your team, I will teleport you there. Bring Kushina."

Orochimaru nodded before racing out and calling them all back. The two eggs had hatched, and two boy Eevee bounded up to him excitedly. He didn't care about names just yet, so he returned them and put all of them in storage, leaving room for two more Pokémon in his party.

"Ready," Orochimaru nodded as he raced back, and Mewtwo took his hand and teleported him to a very hidden location. "Where are we?"

"The power plant," he said calmly with his mind, "Zapdos is waiting for you here. He will trust who Moltres will."

And with that Mewtwo teleported away.

Orochimaru was calm as he went through the power plant, and was excited at the prospect of getting another of the two legendary birds, and sent out Kushina to lead the way. She called out, and Zapdos answered. It was a small game of Marco Polo, and the Zapdos was calm as Kushina talked to him when he fussed over her injuries.

He bristled when she spoke of something, but he relaxed before squawking. She turned and let out her own cry, a soft gentle tone that Orochimaru sensed was calling for him.

"Thank you, Kushina. Rest now, you deserve it," he said calling her back. "So, do you want to do this the easy way?"

The wild Zapdos ruffled its feathers before shrinking itself as best it could into a ball. Orochimaru called forth an Ultra ball, and a few seconds later, it dinged in recognition of a catch. He called it forth after leaving through the back road and looked up.

"Minato, Can you carry me to a friend's house, near Cerulean City?" he asked, and the Zapdos nodded before lowering one wing for him to climb aboard. "Thanks. To Bill's house! He's never going to believe this!"

And he didn't, either, but was reluctantly re-making their deal into one that said that Orochimaru could request any Pokémon from him and get it as soon as Bill could manage it. Orochimaru of course settle in for the afternoon to rest, and was struggling to come up with names for the two Eevees.

"Tobi, return," he said returning one eevee to its pokeball, and then looked at the second for a few seconds before deciding. "You'll be Kakashi."

He touched Kakashi with the thunderstone and watched it evolve calmly, and then returned it to its pokeball as though nothing had happened.

* * *

Okay, so the Forum will have all of Orochimaru's Pokemon.

The ones mentioned by name in this chapter: Hashirama (venosaur), Kushina (Moltres), Nawaki (Nidoking), Karin (Raichu), Tsunade (Jynx), Tobi (Eevee), & Kakashi (Jolteon). Mew and Mewtwo will show up later, and maybe Celebi if I can wing it.

Anyhow, review please! What Pokemon from _HeartGold_ **and** _SoulSilver_ do you want included? Review with the format of Name (Pokemon) if you want it named, and I'll give you credit!


	12. Kanto to JOHTO!

THIS IS IT! JOHTO! OH MY GOSH!

give me a *whoot* in a review if you're just as excited as I am, please! WOOHOO!

... I suppose I can admit that I don't own either Pokemon or Naruto... but I do own the ideas of putting a few new characters in here! YAY!

* * *

Orochimaru calmly left the Viridian Gym with a badge, as the leader had been giving them out to anyone who would help for more than just five hours to rebuild the gym. Orochimaru laughed at his new ability to control any and all Pokémon, and pulled out his Rare Candy horde inside the back room of the Pokémon center.

He got the Pokémon of his up to the levels he liked and just as he finished, Mew and Mewtwo teleported into the room.

"We will join you," Mewtwo said matter-of-factly. "Zapdos was the final test. He was the least trusting of the legendary birds. Now, what are these candies?"

"Rare candies, they boost your level up by one if you eat one," Orochimaru said calmly, and the young mew grabbed one, unwrapped it, and ate it. "Someone likes it."

"We must remain at the same level, Mew. Celebi has ordered it so that neither of us is stronger than the other."

Mew giggled and popped a candy into Mewtwo's mouth.

"This…. Isn't half-bad. Very well, I will eat. But I will not eat more than I have to."

But by the time Mew was done, she was at level one hundred, and so Mewtwo was also eating the candies in a bite-swallow manner to keep his level even with hers.

"I'd like to be called Hiruzen," Mewtwo decided. "He was a wise person from your past, it seems. One you were rash and disobeyed before your new chance. Mew will be Hana, since it means flower."

"Or Sakura, for Cherry Blossom," Orochimaru pointed out.

Mew chirped and spun at that one.

"Sakura she will be then," Hiruzen translated. "Put us in a Pokéball each. Then I will teleport you to your next destination, the Indigo Plateau."

Orochimaru threw two Pokéballs, and each one swallowed a Pokémon that was in front of him. As the two dings sounded in unison, he smirked and called Hiruzen out. He was teleported directly into the gates, and Hiruzen teleported to the area between the gates and Victory road. Orochimaru's hurry was simple enough to understand, and so when he reached Hiruzen, he held out a hand for the Mewtwo to teleport them.

"I need to keep you hidden here. If they find you, you'll be captured for Viridian. I'll let you out just as soon as I can, or until I really need you in combat."

Hiruzen nodded and let Orochimaru call him back into his Pokéball. He was impatient, but listened curiously to the sounds of the battles going on outside.

Orochimaru was simply wiping the floors with the Elite Four. Lorelei's ice and water type Pokémon were no match for Karin's electric attacks, and when they were, she simply amped up the watts in the middle of the attack to fry them. Just as soon as he was done with her, he switched Karin out for Kagetora the Haunter, who simply _dominated _against Bruno, who couldn't land a hit because she was a ghost type Pokémon with his fighting and ground ones. Tsunade was the Pokémon of choice to use against Agatha's ghost and poison types, and won by a landslide with the help of some psychic moves. Lance was a dragon tamer, and Tsunade's ice abilities came in handy here. Hashirama also got his fair share of uses against Lance since the Dragon tamer had a Gyarados and an Aerodactyl. But Gary was the Champion, and so Orochimaru stepped forwards and calculated what to do next.

But it was to Gary's shock when Hashirama never came into play. In fact, only Karin had come into play, with Tsunade stepping in only against the Rydon. When he asked to see all of Orochimaru's Pokémon, the ninja shook his head.

"DAMN IT! I'M THE CHAMPION, NOW SHOW ME ALL OF YOUR POKEMON!" he yelled angrily.

"You aren't the champion anymore," a female said from behind Orochimaru, and he wheeled around to find all the Professors, as well as some unfamiliar faces, who he could only assume were from the other regions.

"We are the champions of the other regions," a dark-haired and dark-skinned woman said stepping forwards. "Gary Oak, you are no longer the Champion of the Kanto Region. I, Iris of the Unova, Region, do ask the challenger if he would like to become the new Champion."

"No," he said backing off. "I mean, no ma'am. I want to see all the regions, explore what I can, see what I can learn, catch what I can… do you know what I mean?"

"I was that way when I was your age," Ash said smiling and looking back. "No, I'm not a champ; I'm just here because I'm friends with all of the champions. How'd you get through Victory road? I was waiting at the end non-stop for days, but then Iris came and said that you were about to defeat Gary…"

"Teleported," Orochimaru said pulling out a Pokéball. "Alright, Hiruzen, it's all clear."

The Pokéball opened to reveal Mewtwo, and all the champions gasped in shock at what Orochimaru had managed. Even Ash was agape, knowing how distrusting of humans Mewtwo was.

"You're thinking of my twin," Hiruzen said. "We both are mistrusting. However, he is more reclusive than I was, and I was more eager to learn. Sakura, why don't you join me?"

Mew burst out of her Pokéball then and began floating around.

"Celebi has ordered that Sakura and I remain together. Our twins are together, and we are the only ones who can keep each other in check. Sakura became attached to the boy, and so let herself be caught, therefore dragging me down with her. However, I am still somewhat neutral about this arrangement since I will rarely be in a Pokéball and will be permitted to learn to my heart's content," Hiruzen explained. "Celebi has one very big knack for trouble, if you'll believe it."

"Wow," Iris breathed, "So, um…"

"Orochimaru, are you going to the Johto region next?" Ash and Professor Elm asked in unison.

"Yes," he replied calmly, "And no offense to my Pokémon in Kanto, but I think it's wisest for them to stay here so I can start over at Johto. After all, I don't want to be accused of cheating in a battle just because I'm from Kanto and brought an already-trained Pokémon with me. That would just be counterproductive to my goals."

"I'll be more than happy to look after them on the ranch," Oak smiled, "Or rather, Tracey will. I'll let him know to be careful with them, and that the two psychic legendary Pokémon are to have free access in and out as they please."

"Thank you, Professor Oak," Orochimaru and Hiruzen said in unison. "I appreciate that."

"Also, I'd like to use your lab to study," Hiruzen 'said' calmly. "I feel that there is a vast amount of knowledge just waiting to be called forth from there."

"Oh, but there is," Oak laughed. "You'd just have to be discreet about it and stay in the back. After all, it's not every day that a psychic Pokémon can talk and do things just like us humans can or even more so considering your psychic powers."

"I believe I can manage that. It will be easier if I am wearing a coat. After all, if I do that they will think I am your aide."

"He makes a point," Iris said, and Oak looked at her. "Just saying. Hey, where's the Kanto Champion?"

"Gary?!" Oak called, but the purple-clad male was nowhere to be seen. "Hm, I suppose another Champion will have to escort you, I'm afraid. We Professors aren't allowed in the next room."

"Ah, I will," a male said stepping forwards. He wore a pinstriped suit and had iron grey hair, and he reminded Orochimaru of Kakashi almost – deadly serious, quiet, but a capable fighter and could be kind and gentle when he needed to be. "I'm Steven, Hoenn's Champion."

"Orochimaru," he nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"You'll be heading to Johto next, then," Steven said leading him into the next rooms. "The Indigo Plateau will still be your goal, but when you come to Hoenn it will be Ever Grande City."

"I look forward to it," Orochimaru smirked. "What's next?"

"This machine," Steven said putting a hand on it.

"Ah," Orochimaru said putting the Pokéballs down, and calling Mewtwo back momentarily. "Just put them down?"

"Yes, that's right," Steven encouraged, and Orochimaru obeyed. "Wow, all of them are at level one hundred! You've only been a trainer for how long now?"

"Two days shy of two weeks," he shrugged. "I've always been a fast runner."

"So much training," Steven marveled. "Mewtwo and Mew obviously must have already been at high levels when you received them… but what about the others?"

"Tsunade – the Jynx – and Karin – the Raichu – were traded to me. Hashirama, my Venosaur, was my starter Pokémon, and he refused to step down from a battle. We both did – do."

"Haunter is at level Fifty-three, it appears I was mistaken," Steven chuckled. "You mistrust her?"

"She's a prank player; I don't trust her that well yet. I only used her to fight against Bruno."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you in the Hoenn region," Steven smiled gently, "Your names and photos have all been recorded. Good luck in the Johto region."

"Thank you, sir," Orochimaru said nodding and then heading back down to the lobby where all the Professors were talking with their Champion of their region, or in Oak, and Birch's cases, each other since their champions were missing (if only temporarily in the latter's case).

"Congratulations," the Professors chorused as they saw him.

"We look forward to battling you," the Champions, except Steven, said happily.

"Well done, but please don't keep your Pokémon from one region to the next," Iris smiled gently, "It ruins the experience."

"I know. I wasn't planning to," Orochimaru smirked. "Next stop, Professor Oak's Lab, and then Professor Elm's."

"Actually, I'll take your Pokémon now," Oak smiled, "I've already got a box ready for you at the lab for any and all Pokéballs you will send to me."

"Thanks, but the legendary Pokémon may not trust you," Orochimaru said in a Snape-like manner but also polite. "Then again, what one would?"

"They should as long as Mewtwo remains loyal to you," Steven reasoned. "But nonetheless, it was wise and kind of you to give a warning."

Orochimaru had to resist the urge to blanch at the word "kind" being used to describe him. Still, he put his somewhat firm-yet-shaky trust in Professor Oak and handed over all eighteen of his Pokémon. He didn't empty out his bag, yet, though, since he knew he'd need some of these items for the next region, like the Rare Candies, even though those were more than half gone.

He remained quiet the entire ride to Professor Elm's Lab, and was instead quite content with occupying his time by mapping out what Pokémon he wanted to have based on the book that Professor Elm had supplied. Espeon, Umbreon, Typhlosion, and the legendary Pokémon were first on his list for now, but he'd work on it from there.

He looked at the lab as Elm led him in, with the clumsy Professor tripping every so often on something that had been scattered on the floor or a small wayward Pokémon. Orochimaru already knew what Pokémon he wanted – Cyndaquil, the fire type. He'd chosen grass before, and had gotten a fire type out of the mix for free from a kid, and he would probably have the same luck this time.

"Cyndaquil," he said, and the Professor closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly and handed him a Pokéball.

A few seconds later, a young woman walked in, silently walking up and easily padding through the mess and Pokémon on the floor. The Professor simply stared in awe at her as Orochimaru sized her up. She was tall, had long blood-red hair with black tips in places that was tied back in a ponytail at the end with a large orb on the band. She had sky blue eyes, and dressed in all black robes that had red Chinese knots on them on the front, with black fur lining on it. She exuded an aura of strength to Orochimaru, but his abilities of a Shinobi kicked in and warned him that she was no regular human.

"Ah, sorry," Elm apologized as he recovered himself. "Do you not have a Pokémon yet?"

She narrowed her eyes and smiled almost wolf-like as she shook her head, and Orochimaru could feel that she was trying not to laugh.

"I already chose the Cyndaquil," Orochimaru smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him and her smirk widened.

"Chikorita," she decided, and Orochimaru suppressed a shudder as her voice reminded him of a she-wolf protecting its young or its pack.

"Nice choice," Elm smiled gently as he handed her the Pokéball. "Um… do you have Pokéballs?"

"I don't need them," she smiled nastily and turned to leave. "I'll be joining you on your journeys from here, Orochimaru. A friend of mine warned me that you've been having a little trouble with someone from Kanto."

Orochimaru nodded and waved a thank you and farewell to the Professor, shuddering behind the "woman's" back. As they passed by the side of the lab, she turned and shot a glare at Gary, who cringed and whimpered in fear of her. Orochimaru sneered nastily, and Gary was about to charge into battle with him when the woman turned and let out a growl so wolf-like that it scared Gary into wetting himself. Orochimaru laughed and the woman chuckled as they went on their way into the next route of travel.

* * *

Yes, this is how I can introduce twice as many Pokemon as before! For those who already know what she is, please don't hesitate to share what Pokemon you want her to have!

Also, I can't give you chapters if I don't have ideas for who you want. And I also have a big huge paper to write in a week, so I'll need to start that and put fanfics on hold once I'm done updating all of my current fanfics & crossovers.

The Pokemon for Johto are now in demand, so send me a review with the format of name (Pokemon) and I'll include it and give you credit! A thank you to Amaterasuice for giving me some ideas already!


	13. Unova's Assist

I am so sorry this is one week later! I had a lot of college homework, and to be really honest, I'll be busy a lot over the next couple of weeks, but I promise I'll update when I can! Also, I'm kind of stuck on Chapter Seventeen, where they're at the route just after Violet City. As promised, I'll update you guys with the lists of pokemon once they get more than four or five. The updates will be on the forum that I put it on, so just be aware that if you go to the forum and look at the update, you'll see the list for the whole of Johto once I get it set up completely.

Oh, and I don't own anything off of Pokemon nor Naruto.

One last thing: Thank you to Amaterasuice for some of the pokemon ideas for this chapter! Or rather, the evolutionary forms for them. Okay, now enjoy.

* * *

"I'm not a human," she said as they stopped for the night at the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City in a back room. "But my name is Kirai."

"I guessed that, Kirai-san," Orochimaru said matter-of-factly to his red-haired companion. "So, what are you?"

"I am a Zoroark, a Pokémon from the Unova Region," Kirai said calmly before reverting back to her normal form for a few moments to let him look at her closer. She then transformed back into a human so he could understand her. "I can still understand Pokémon while in this form, but I cannot converse with them except in English like you can speak. They will still understand me, though, so I suppose it works."

"A Zoroark," Orochimaru said contemplating. "You've evolved, yes?"

"Zorua," she nodded. "Come, we've got much to do tomorrow. We'd best rest for at least a few hours. I don't even let my pup stay up this late."

"You're a mother? I'd have never guessed," Orochimaru smirked as he climbed into bed. "Boy or girl?"

"Her name is Anko," Kirai smiled. "I felt impressed to name her that whenever she was born. Her father… he was a strong Arcanine, but he was captured by that purple-clad boy from town. It is one reason I joined you."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and all that," Orochimaru said wisely. "Well, we'd best get some sleep like you suggested. Good night, Kirai-sensei."

"Hold on," she said sitting up and going to the window and opening it.

A few nocturnal Pokémon flooded in, and Orochimaru took careful note of which ones were which. A bat Pokémon flew in, as well as a ladybug and a small raccoon looking Pokémon scurried inside just before the transformed Zoroark shut the window. She smiled and transformed back to talk to the Pokémon, each one giving its own story in turn. After a few minutes of listening, Kirai transformed back into her human form and turned to Orochimaru.

"Do you know them?" he asked.

"No, but they know of you. Zubat has been watching you from afar since Mt. Moon in Kanto. Ledyba has heard of what you can do for weaker Pokémon, and wants to go with you to escape all of the hurt that its colony inflicts upon it. Sentret is worried and wants someone to train it so that it can travel the world someday."

"Zubat and Ledyba, I'll manage," Orochimaru deadpanned angrily. "But I'm not a charity."

"I see," she smiled, "But she will make a wonderful scout, and not every Sentret is her color, such discoloration is rare. She can come and go in tall grass and alert you extremely quickly, and she's very agile. All you have to do is give the orders, and she'll obey. She has a little brother who fell behind, but who is just as quick as her if you give him the chance. I will take him in."

"Very well," Orochimaru conceded, if only for the chance of a rarity, "But that's it. Just capture them like I usually do, I presume?"

"Yes," she smiled, and Orochimaru threw the three Pokéballs from his pack at the three Pokémon, and the three familiar dings were soon heard. "Most of us Pokémon have names already, you know."

"I can kind of guess. What are theirs?" Orochimaru asked gesturing to the Pokéballs.

"They hate their names anyways, you can rename them in the morning, and now we go to sleep, little one. Also, I will alert you if one of the Pokémon wishes to keep their normal name, but it's up to you from here on out."

"Yes, mother," Orochimaru yawned before realizing what he'd just said.

"It's alright," she smiled, "I don't mind. You seem like someone who has grown up without parents."

"I did," Orochimaru murmured grudgingly before curling up in a ball and going to sleep in his blankets tightly wrapped around him.

…

Elsewhere…

"We've got to get rid of that Orochimaru kid," one person growled. "He's on the boss's hit list for a reason, so it's obvious he'll get in the way."

"We can't just kill the kid," another reasoned. "Just steal all his Pokémon, that's all. Problem solved."

"Or," a third person growled, "You can send in a few of your stronger Pokémon to do the dirty work. It worked with Mewtwo until the brat used Mew against him."

"So if we make sure to use a legendary Pokémon against him and to ensure that he has no legendary Pokémon at the time," the first reasoned.

"We'll get rid of the brat!" the second crowed. "I like it!"

"Of course you would," the third sneered. "Let's get going. We've got an ambush to carry out with."

…

In a Forest Somewhere…

"Himura," a Pokémon said, "Himura-sama, are you here?"

A light flashed, and soon Celebi was back.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What's wrong?"

"There is a Pokémon with Orochimaru who masquerades as a human," the smaller Pokémon, a young male Sentret, worried. "We're scared, but three of our others have already approached him after he has begun traveling with her."

"Can you describe her?" Himura, the Celebi, asked.

"Wolf-like, always wears black, and has long red hair," the tiny scout described. "I tried to warn my sister, but she wouldn't listen! I haven't seen her since!"

"I will check," Celebi smiled before vanishing and reappearing in the Pokémon center's back room where Kirai was about to go to sleep.

The woman let out a snarl and then relaxed and dipped her head in apology.

"My apologies, Himura-sama," she said softly. "I was unaware that you would be visiting. Would you like for me to revert to my natural form?"

"You're a Pokémon," Himura said, and Kirai nodded. "From the Unova region?"

"Yes," she said politely, "I am a Zoroark. I came because I sensed a common enemy between myself and Orochimaru. As it is, I cannot believe how alone he is… it is appalling at how horrible humans are to each other, even walking among them! It seems that the Pokémon Professors, the Gym Leaders, and the Champions are the only ones who are kind to him aside from Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

"I see. Thank you for keeping him company, Kirai. I came because a Sentret expressed concern, but I will let other Pokémon know that you are not a threat and are a great ally to our cause."

"What cause _is _that, exactly?"

"Getting him home."

"So it's true? He is really from another world?" Kirai asked with widening eyes, and the Celebi nodded. "I cannot believe this…. My Anko would be so appalled to hear what I am hearing. I am honored to be helping you, Himura-sama."

"My pleasure!" Himura smiled before vanishing again in a flash of bright light.

Orochimaru had pretended to be asleep the entire time from when he had been awoken by the new Pokémon lighting up the room slightly. But as he heard the Celebi's name, he was glad that he'd kept Kirai around, even if only as a translator. But at the rate things were going, any Pokémon he caught, he would be stuck with forever. Still, he was glad since it gave him a chance to restart, and this time when he formed or reformed his Shinobi Village, he'd make sure to lay down laws that his Pokémon would enforce. And this time, he would make sure that no matter what it was he wanted, he would get it.

* * *

Yeah, Part of the reason I'm stuck is because I don't have a list of Pokemon to give them like I'd like. I had this idea of giving both trainers at least eighteen pokemon, but I just don't know what ones to give them aside from the suggestions that have been given in the reviews!

Which I thank everyone for all the time! A thank you to Insanity-Red for giving our first-ever suggestion about a pokemon for Kirai! More Pokemon on the way, I promise, and quite a few will be stolen or recruited from random areas and/or abandoned.

Anyhow, I think you guys know the drill by now for a request. Name (pokemon) in a review and I will give you credit when I put them in! I also ask that you keep in mind that I'm at least trying to keep them somewhat on the same routes that they are at in the HGSS games! Unless you can't catch them on either one of the games and they're from Kanto - then I'll give them special circumstances, like Zubat here.


	14. Raw Recruits

I still don't own Pokemon nor Naruto.

Also, I owe Amaterasuice for the Zubat idea for this region, even though it was originally intended for Kanto. As promised, I _will _include any suggestions, and if given options I will try to take more than one and give credit for any suggestions that have been given to me.

AND I AM STILL OPEN FOR IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMING CITIES! I NEED SOME HELP GETTING HIM TO THE LAKE OF RAGE!

* * *

Orochimaru awoke with a yawn to find a few more Pokémon in the room than when he'd started with the night before. He blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what to do with the four newcomers. He saw that one was a normal Sentret, so he knew that one would be Kirai's. He looked at a large bird that had managed to squeeze in, as well as three other new Pokémon.

"Good morning," Kirai smiled. "I thought I'd let you pick."

"The bird, if that's alright," Orochimaru said nodding. "Thanks. Neji, I think I'll call him. Oh, if that's okay with him?"

"He says yes," Kirai said with a smirk. "So, what of the others?"

"Oh, um… Let's see, for Cyndaquil, I want to call him… Madara! The Shiny Sentret… does she have a name?"

"Ami," Kirai said calmly, and Orochimaru nodded.

"I'll keep that one. Ledyba can be Onsoku. I'm still trying to think of a name for Zubat… Kyuketsuki?"

"Very funny, Orochimaru-san. Vampire – hah! That's like naming me werewolf!" she said letting out a bark of laughter (no pun intended).

"It's better than Dracula," he pointed out, and she grinned in a sheepish-wolf manner.

"True, there's no denying that. Come, I believe it's time that we get going. Keep the Pokémon in mind that you'll take to the Elite Four. We don't want you spending too much time training them otherwise if you're just going to let them stay in the storage system."

"Speaking of which, you're not registered, so what do you plan to do?"

"Would you mind if I used yours? I'd do everything possible to stay out of your way, of course."

"Well, it seems only fair since you'll be translating for me. So, are there any Pokémon that want to join me as of yet?"

"Not yet, no," Kirai replied, "But we should get going. You never know how many Pokémon will want to join once we get going into the different routes. Some are too frightened to join us as of yet for fear of journeying from their habitats."

Orochimaru nodded before heading out of the room and out of the Pokémon Center. As he battled some of the other Pokémon in the wild, he noticed that most were grass or bug type right now, giving Madara a chance to get much stronger much quicker.

Just as they reached a new route, they walked up until they saw a fork in the road. Orochimaru stared and decided to take the road less traveled if only for more privacy. But as they reached the end, they saw that it was a dead end to a man's house. He was outside with what Orochimaru recognized to be a Pokémon egg. Kirai walked up to the man and began talking to him calmly, as though she'd known him her whole life, which Orochimaru knew otherwise. To his interest, the old man was more than happy to hand over the egg, and she grinned with mirth before walking back to Orochimaru.

"We have to take the egg back to Professor Elm," she said calmly. "You go on ahead to the next town and start looking around and getting some extra training in. I'll take this to Professor Elm."

"No, you go do that. I'll train Onsoku on the way, I might as well. I won't have a tiny ladybug in my arsenal! I want something more intimidating than a friendly looking one. Besides, Professor Elm is my contact with those of the other regions right now, and I need to give him my pokegear number while I'm there. If only to keep correspondence with the others, and _snakes _does it get very old, very fast!"

Kirai nodded and the two went their separate ways as they walked down the paths. Orochimaru was glad to train his new Ledyba, and noticed that she was quite happy training in the speed and evasiveness department. Without warning, a mob of wild Pokémon jumped him, all wanting to battle him. He could feel that they were angry for reasons he couldn't fathom, but he did battle anyways. While Madara burned the grass and bug type Pokémon, Kyuketsuki began battling those of the normal type. Ami was afraid to battle, he noticed, as she hid behind his legs.

Finally, after a few long hours of nonstop fighting for his Pokémon, except Ami, the wild ones that had mobbed them were now either unconscious or had fled in fear. He was weary, as well as his Pokémon, but he continued onwards to Professor Elm's lab.

"Professor," he said holding out the egg. "Delivery, sir…"

"Oh! Orochimaru, what – is that a- Pokémon egg?!" the Professor asked astonished, and the young Sannin nodded. "Oh, my apologies, I am so sorry! Here, give me your Pokémon, I'll let them rest for a minute. Have a seat, get some rest yourself; you don't look so healthy…"

"Thank you," he breathed as he sat down and handed his extremely worn belt to the Johto region's Professor. He lay his head back against the chair and breathed a sigh of relief, not even caring that Ami, his oddly colored Sentret, was digging through his bag.

He soon saw her glowing, and yelled for her to stop. She froze mid-evolution and returned to normal confused.

"What's wrong?" Professor Elm asked, and Orochimaru sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ami, but I don't want you evolving," he said calmly looking at her, and the Professor's eyes widened.

"I have just the thing! Wait one moment, if you would please!" he yelled as he ran back into the back room of the labs.

When he returned, he held a strange flat gray stone in his hand, and held it out to the Sentret.

"Is this what they call an Everstone?" Orochimaru asked, and Professor Elm nodded. "Thank you, sir. We'll be sure to put it to good use. Take it, Ami, it will help."

The Sentret nodded at her master fearfully before taking the stone in hand. She then resumed eating as many Rare Candies as she wanted, with Orochimaru just not caring at all, as if he had an endless supply of them. In a way, he did, because he had a good idea where Team Rocket held a lot of their Rare Candies by now, and he had more than four hundred Rare Candies left over from the Kanto Region, from Mount Moon alone. That didn't even include the mass that Kimimaro had gathered with Hashirama in Lavender Town.

"Um, Orochimaru?" the Professor said warily.

"Hm?"

"You do know that your Sentret is oddly colored, right? And that she's eaten enough Rare Candies to put her level in the nineties?"

"Yes, and that's alright. It's not the first time this happened. I'm perfectly fine with it," the young ninja said calmly as though nothing were amiss in the world.

Professor Elm stood there gaping and wondering if the young raven-haired trainer had lost his mind.

* * *

Okay, so as I said before, I'm stuck on this one. Please send me some help!

Please review! PM me ideas, anything! Just help me get him to the Ecruteak or something like that!


	15. Stolen Recruits

I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, or anything therein.

Also, I have a major announcement to make: I'M STUCK ON CHAPTER 17! HE'S TRAVELING FROM FAULKNER'S GYM TO AZALEA TOWN, BUT I'M STUCK ON IT! I HAVE NO NEW IDEAS FOR THAT AREA! PLEASE HELP ME!

* * *

By the time Orochimaru had met up with Kirai in Violet City, she already had the badge and was laughing her head off at Faulkner.

"Use this," she smiled and handed him a Pokéball. "I found her near the Sprout Tower waiting for you. She seemed nervous, but she's an electric-type. Faulkner uses birds, so have fun and knock him out. I'm going to go on ahead and go find the next towns. I'll send Pokémon to the major routes and stopping points on the way for you if you need to. Meet me in Goldenrod City, alright?"

"Why not wait and watch?" Orochimaru asked testily, and she blinked at him. "Isn't that what friends do for each other? Oh, here. I've already hatched a Pokémon egg; I thought you'd want it."

"Thank you," Kirai smiled as she cradled the egg, sensing that he also didn't want to have to play the role of a parent again. "It took me eight eggs to keep Anko alive. Did you know that?"

"No, what happened?" Orochimaru asked, honestly curious, and he began wondering why this female was so much like him, and yet so vastly different.

"Other Pokémon would destroy my eggs, constantly telling me that I was a monster. Finally I ran and hid under a home of a human, and no Pokémon bothered me there. By the time Anko had hatched, it was too late and the other Pokémon were gathered around to kill her for no reason. I was lucky that the woman mistook me for an injured human and chased them off angrily. I left my Anko with Professor Juniper for her safety."

Orochimaru was silent, but let her go on to the next route while he went into the Pokémon Gym. Within moments of Orochimaru's challenging all the trainers and all the Pokémon at once, he had defeated them all with one large thunderbolt from his new Electabuzz. The money he received went straight into his bag to purchase more Pokémon catching tools, and he was finally glad for once that he was in a foreign land where he could get rich and fast with little or no effort on his part.

"No! Stop!" he heard Kirai yelling as he neared the exit of the town, and he rushed to her aid only to find that she was being mauled by Gary Oak and his Pokémon.

"Hey!" he yelled, and Gary turned to face him. "Your mug is so ugly that it makes a Snubbul look like a Milotic!"

He saw Gary's face flush as the older male trainer began racing after him. He let the purple-clad male maul him as best he could before a Pokéball erupted open and a very angry Quilava appeared. It wasn't just Quilava anymore, as a few Pokémon had been attracted by Kirai's cry for help.

They all mobbed Gary, who lost one of his Pokéballs in the process as he fled from the angry wild Pokémon. Orochimaru picked up the Pokéball just before the Pokémon ran to him to check to see if he was alright, which he clearly wasn't. He had a concussion, and he knew it, but he had just enough strength to get back to Kirai, who had transformed back into her Zoroark form.

"Kirai-san," Orochimaru huffed, and she looked at him.

"Thank you," she smiled gently, "He jumped me while I was traveling. He tried to capture me, but I am already from inside a Pokéball."

"Whose?"

"The woman who owns the trailer I'd hidden under. She promised me that she wouldn't give my Pokéball to anyone unless I deemed them worthy or able. You are that someone, but that will be a long, long time before we get that far. What did you get?"

"He dropped a Pokéball," Orochimaru said coughing up a bit of blood. "I thought I'd grab it and make sure it's not hurt like he did that Moltres back in Kanto…"

"It's not stealing if he abandoned it," she smiled, "Good thinking. Come, cub, rest. We'll both need it. Send our strongest out to battle for us while we do."

"Madara, Kyuketsuki, defend us while we rest," Orochimaru said tapping their Pokéballs to let them outside. "Make sure Gary Oak doesn't come back, nor any of his lackeys. Flog them until they scream and cry like babies if they do. Destroy any Pokémon that is taking orders from a trainer to hurt us."

"Tanuki, Hageshi, Akari, please defend us as well," Kirai said opening three Pokéballs to reveal a Sentret, Crocanaw, and Seadra. "Please, don't let your comrades' fall be in vain."

The five Pokémon nodded and set up a perimeter around their two trainers, and Orochimaru lost all feelings of consciousness.

…

Ash looked around as he went back to the Johto region, this time with May and Tracey at his side, as well as Professor Elm's daughter, Ashley. He looked around before noticing that Gary was panicking, searching frantically as though he had dropped something of grave importance.

"Lose something?" he asked his purple-clad cousin, who wheeled around and glared at him.

"That's none of your damn business!" Gary yelled, and Ash simply shrugged and walked off towards Cherrygrove City.

It was about sunrise when they got to the Pokémon Center and called Professor Oak for a little help in the travel department. It was about four hours after that when May and Ashley got their first looks at a Charizard for the first time as Ash's landed calmly next to him with a happy burst of flames.

"Hey, big guy!" Ash greeted happily. "How have you been?"

Charizard simply smiled and pulled Ash into a hug. Ash mounted the dragon's back, with May and Ashley on behind him and Tracey following on his own Pokémon's back for the trip.

"Where to, Ash?" Tracey asked confused.

"My best guess is Violet City. If not, we'll travel the routes near there until we find him," the experienced Trainer said with a nod. "Come on, Charizard, can you get us to Violet City so we can let you rest?"

Charizard's only reply was taking off into the sky; the girls clung to Ash's back desperately for dear life as they went up into the air for the first time.

…

"There he is!" One Team Rocket Grunt said excitedly. "Let's get him!"

"Hold on! We need to wait until his Pokémon are tired," the second encouraged. "We'll probably have to wait a few hours, but we'll manage."

"Hey, look, he's got a Pokéball in his hand!" the third said pointing at Orochimaru's new find. "Let's get it from him!"

"Look at that Zubat, it looks pathetic!" the second sneered.

Unfortunately for him, the Zubat heard him and evolved in a fit of rage. As it transformed into a Golbat, the Team Rocket members paled before realizing their mistake.

Kyuketsuki swooped angrily at them and began biting them without a lick of mercy, and Madara joined him momentarily with a few fire attacks. They left six Pokéballs behind, and the two Pokémon picked up said Pokéballs and took them over to create a small pile for their master and mistress.

The five Pokémon knew that all that they had to do now was to wait for their masters to wake up.

* * *

Please review! A big thank you to my reviewers already!


	16. Permanent Housing

Still don't own Naruto or Pokemon or anything therein.

NOTICE: FROM HERE ON OUT, I WILL NOT UPDATE A FANFIC UNTIL THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER HAS AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS TO ITS TITLE!

* * *

Ash, Tracey, May, and Ashley were at long last beginning to search throughout the two routes past Violet City when they saw Orochimaru's unconscious frame surrounded by Pokémon.

"We've got to help him," May gasped, and ash put his arm out.

"No, don't. Not that I'm being heartless, but he's a sadist, and most of his Pokémon are as well. Trust me, you'll see what I mean when he wakes up and gets in a battle," Ash said warningly, and the others looked at him.

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch for nothing!" Ashley said indignantly as she went towards the Pokémon, who immediately assumed fighting positions. "There, there, I won't hurt you. I just want to get past you so-!"

She was astonished by Madara's sending out a fire attack, dodging with a loud scream that woke both of the sleeping trainers. Both Orochimaru and Kirai were on their feet within seconds, and she used her ability to transform into a Crocanaw.

"Oh, it's you," Orochimaru grumbled as he saw Ash. "What do you want this time?"

"We were wondering if you guys needed a travel companion," Ashley said nervously. "I, um, wanted to start my own journey and be able to start a day care service on an island that I inherited from my parents, but…"

"Another travel companion? No thank you, things would get far too loud and I wouldn't be able to hear myself think," Orochimaru snorted. "However, you mentioned a day care center…?"

"Y-yeah, I wanted to start one up, but nobody is willing to let their Pokémon have free reign, since my ranch-slash-day-care-center is for Pokémon from _all _regions. No trainers trust their Pokémon to me yet since I'm not in any regions…"

"I suppose we could," Kirai said grudgingly as she transformed back into a human, and Orochimaru blanched and looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Have you lost your marbles?" he hissed quietly, so quietly that only her canine-like ears could hear him.

"No, I was thinking that since we're going to be travelling throughout all the regions, we may as well give her a head start," Kirai said as though it was obvious.

Orochimaru saw through the real reasons though as he contemplated. Teamwork was a good thing, but for Pokémon from different regions, it would be very difficult to get everyone used to each other in a quick manner under the tutelage of the various professors. However, in the day care, they would be able to communicate and to grow together, and the flying types could even bring Pokémon to the island that wanted to be recruited.

"I suppose," he conceded at long last. "However, I will be starting you off with my eighteen Kanto Pokémon, four of which are legendary Pokémon. Should you break my trust…"

He left the sentence hanging, and Ashley nodded gravely in understanding at what Orochimaru had been implying. He wrote out a quick note, and walked off towards Violet City's Pokémon center. He yawned and stopped only to take a look inside the forest off to his right. He could feel the six new Pokéballs in his bag, and decided to split them with Kirai, if only because her Pokémon helped his protect them and get the balls.

Ash, Tracey, May, and Ashley were calm but worried as they entered the Pokémon center, and immediately the most experienced of them went to the opposite side of the Pokémon center as Orochimaru and Kirai. Kirai, however, was instantly curious, and looked as a young Pokémon entered the Pokémon center after them.

"What are these from?" she murmured as he pulled them out.

"Our Pokémon must have snatched them when they were protecting us," Orochimaru murmured. "If my guess is correct, these six new Pokémon are not going to be staying with us. I don't want them with us, not with our enemies watching us still. Now the one that the trainer abandoned, I'll keep with me for a while yet. I sense a powerful force inside this Pokéball, and it's as though its trainer was completely ignorant to its wishes…"

"If it's anything like your Venosaur you can ship it off to Ashley's place!" Ash called out past some of the phone booths, and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Hashirama, I, and this new Pokémon will get along better than you and your Pikachu do for completely separate reasons," the Sannin retorted with a loud snort. "Now, who do I want to put in my PC for safekeeping?"

"How about the five that our Pokémon stole," Kirai suggested quietly. "Oh, by the way, a Mankey wanted in the team. He said that one of your other Pokémon already caught him back when you were in Kanto. The Pokéball should still be in your bag."

"So that's why it wouldn't work," Orochimaru huffed as he pulled out the Pokéball. "Alright, then, return."

The Pokéball glowed for a bit before withdrawing the Mankey back inside, and Orochimaru simply stared at the Pokéball and shook his head. He went to the PC system and put all five of the new Pokémon into his PC that his and Kirai's Pokémon had stolen, with the final one that Gary had dropped remaining on his belt.

Unsure of what his new Pokémon was, Orochimaru picked up the Pokéball and threw it upwards to release the Pokémon into the open. Kirai snarled and backed away as she saw the newcomer, who was glaring at Ash and his posse before turning around to face Orochimaru angrily. It stomped its foot before looking around for something. Not seeming to find what it was searching for, the large dinosaur-like Pokémon grunted at Kirai, who let out a breath.

"He wants to know why he is no longer with his former trainer," she translated. "Should we tell him?"

"That his trainer left him behind in his hasty attempts to get away from us? What is that, a rhetorical question?" Orochimaru replied, and the Pokémon pounded its chest. "Considering his trainer is a coward who doesn't even think about the proper ways to raise his Pokémon in the styles that suit them best? His former trainer wouldn't have the guts to be able to train him properly to his full potential."

"He wants you to be his new trainer," she translated after the large Pokémon rammed its chest proudly and let out a roar. "He says that you are the kind of trainer that he wanted his trainer to be. Something about a Venosaur from the Kanto region that he heard rumors about from his former trainer's other Pokémon…"

"I'm not about to look a gift snake in the mouth," Orochimaru said as though she'd lost her mind. "Hm… you look like an Osore to me."

The large Pokémon simply beamed and nodded before walking over to Orochimaru and ramming its hand on his shoulder. He flinched from the pain, but the look in his eyes was triumphant as he saw the look in Osore's eyes, a look that he knew all too well from his Venosaur, Hashirama, from the Kanto region.

It was only after putting Osore back in his pokeball that Orochimaru called Professor Oak to explain what he wanted to do, and to explain some of his reasons. The pokemon professor was completely oblivious to the real motive of having more free space for Orochimaru's pokemon so they could be in seclusion to train without fear of being stolen or mistreated in any way. It was for that reason that he was so lenient and care-free about the changing hands of the caregivers to Orochimaru's pokemon.

"So, what Pokemon did ours manage to steal?" Kirai asked as the two of them huddled close in front of the PC storage system.

"Well, they found a male Hitmonlee, a Porygon 2, a male Bayleef, a male Marrill, and a Teddiursa," he rattled off. "Which ones do you want?"

"The last three will be fine," she smiled wolfishly. "Something tells me that I'll need the Bayleef. Also, there were a couple of other pokemon that I thought about catching fairly soon… if not stealing them from the Trainers who tried to kill us while we were asleep."

"I like the sound of this. What are we looking at here?" Orochimaru asked grinning evilly.

* * *

AND HERE IS WHERE I AM STUCK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FROM HERE ON OUT! PLEASE HELP ME!

Oh, and three reviews will equal an update, so long as I can figure out what I'm going to do.


	17. Kirai's Tutelage

I still don't own Pokemon or Naruto! I got some questions in a review, and so I felt the need to answer them since one person's brave review may be questions that are on everyone's minds. Thus this chapter was born, so I would like to dedicate this chapter to the user that helped inspire it, **Vincent1875**!

Okay, moving on with the story. Extra chapters are being added in to make up for the lack of chapters for the last update, and also a lot more reviews than last time! I thank you for your continued support!

* * *

Orochimaru yawned as he went off on the route between Violet City and Azalea Town. Things were very hectic, and he was now glad that he'd recruited his new Tyranitar, Osore. Even though it was far out of his control level, he knew that it would eventually make a good companion. In the meantime, he began battling with every pokemon that challenged him with Madara.

Madara, Orochimaru noticed, was extremely overprotective and short-tempered. He smirked, liking the combination since it made Madara just like Hashirama, but at the same time completely different. Out of nowhere, he began wondering about his life and the reasons for everything, feeling strangely philosophical.

"Something's bothering you," Kirai said calmly, and he blinked and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's nothing," he said calmly.

"It's not nothing if you've been thinking about it all the way to the rock tunnel," she pointed out simply, and he blinked as he looked at the cave entrance.

"I'd rather talk about this inside," he said calmly as he entered the dark cave. "Oh, good. Finally a use for my chakra."

"What's bothering you?" she asked, and he sighed.

"Do I really have to go through all the regions to get home?" he asked, and she blinked at him.

"Do you really have anything better to be doing?" she countered. "The longer you are here, the more likely everyone will think you are dead for the world you are from."

"That's true," he conceded grudgingly. "I don't, but I really don't want to be doing this either, except for the fact that I want to learn as much as I can about this new world."

"Besides, what better way to do that than by going out and getting some hands-on experience?" she laughed, and he glared and growled at her.

"Well, even if that is the case," he growled angrily. "What's the point behind the entire convoluted trip? Why can't they send me back now?"

"Himura-sama works in mysterious ways," Kirai admitted. "She is a difficult legendary pokemon to deal with at times, but in her heart she has the right intentions."

"And what exactly is a Himura?" Orochimaru snorted.

"Himura-sama is a Celebi," Kirai explained. "I believe she wants you to learn a lesson before you go back – one that a former mentor of yours attempted and failed to teach you."

"Like what, teamwork?" he retorted impatiently. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've got this down to an art, thank you very much."

"True, you are good in combat, and as are your pokemon," she conceded. "But what are you doing now, or were before we met, that you were not doing in your world?"

Orochimaru was silent as he pondered what she was saying. Could it be that Sarutobi-Sensei was right? _Should_ he have listened to the warnings of his teammates? Could his entire problem with Sasuke have been averted if he'd heeded the warning signs of betrayal and kicked the boy out instead of keeping his eyes only on the ultimate impossible goal of the Sharingan?

Granted, he _had _listened to Hashirama, as well as some of the other pokemon before when he hadn't had a guide, but now that he had Kirai, he was still treating his pokemon as if they were his friends instead of like pieces of a chess board set. Why was this? What was happening to him? Could it be that _this _was the lesson that was to be learned? Listen to your comrades and surroundings, always being aware of what could possibly happen in the future?

"Orochimaru!" he heard just before something hit his head, causing him to black out.

* * *

"Orochimaru!" Kirai yelled as he tripped over a rock from not heeding where he was going. His head rammed into the cold stone beneath him, knocking him out cold. "Oh dear…"

She knelt down quickly and put a hand to his jugular to check for a pulse. To her relief it was still there, albeit slowed from the sudden change from consciousness to unconsciousness. Lifting him up over her shoulders, she carried him the rest of the way through the caves, and rushed out into the rain and set him down below a tree.

She paused and began searching for a nearby town. She shifted her form into that of a bird pokemon, wishing she could actually use it to fly, but instead hopped all the way to a well. She then shifted into a rattatta, knowing that where there was a well there were humans. She raced back to Orochimaru and began prodding him.

When he didn't wake up she calmly hefted him up again and began carrying him to the well. As she got there, she now noticed a Team Rocket Member, and he growled and immediately recognized the youth in her arms.

"There he is! GET HIM!" the Rocket Grunt yelled, and Kirai was forced to retreat off in the direction that the man had run off to previously.

She reached a town after a few yards and immediately turned into the first building that she could find, and to her luck it was a Pokemon Center. She raced inside, put orochimaru down on a table and then pulled out a pokeball in preparation for a fight. As the Rockets reached their location, she snarled and sent out her Crocanaw and it chomped a couple times as it, too, tensed for a fight.

"Stop!" they heard, and they fled as a group of Police Officers led by Officer Jenny arrived on the scene to protect the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Momma?" Orochimaru called out into the darkness, and his parents appeared in front of him. "Mother, father! Why-Why did you leave me?"

"We didn't want to," he said calmly. "It was a time of war, we were needed on the front lines."

"Your father and I are proud of how strong you've become," his mother said putting a lock of his hair behind his ear. "But…"

"But you disapprove of my methods," Orochimaru said calmly, and they nodded. "I see… but…"

"But…?" she tested, and he looked into her eyes with an evil light so powerful that she shivered.

"I told myself I would not die," he said calmly. "I told myself that I would not repeat the mistake, and that I would remain immortal so that those that I care about do not have to mourn my passing. That, and I want to take my revenge out on the world."

"Revenge? For what?" Orochimaru's father asked taken aback, and the Sannin shook his head and put his hands on his hips. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN: For those who can't tell, Orochimaru's dreaming. I probably should have done that for Lavender Town, but this fits the storyline better. That, and… I'm stuck. I'm writing down whatever pops into my head at this point. Oh, and I'm going to throw a new idea out in one of the upcoming chapters, but I'd like input now please.

what do you guys think of me adding human-pokemon hybrids into the mix? Yes? No? Maybe? Please **LET ME KNOW** so I can know what to do to the story! I've got chapters written, but I'd like your input considering that you're the readers, and I'm the writer, and I really don't want anyone getting too mad at me.


	18. The Dream

Okay, I still don't own either pokemon nor Naruto. This chapter will be just what the chapter says - the dream. Here's where I'm gonna start testing the waters and start the, uh, idea that popped into my head. It's like mystery dungeons but in reverse!

* * *

"Jiraiya made fun of me and constantly belittled me when we were young," Orochimaru began. "He was always making a fool of himself, and holding me back from my dream of learning everything I could. At the time, I thought it was the lack of knowledgeable jutsu that caused you to die."

"No, it wasn't that! We were outnumbered thirty to one, we had to blow up the place we were at to keep the battle from escalating," his mother protested, and he glared at her.

"Without any thought for your son?" he spat. "Do you have any idea how many years everybody mocked and ridiculed me because of my appearance? Do you have any idea how many years I spent alone because you weren't there for me?!"

"You had Sarutobi," his father protested.

"that old man was nothing more than a manipulative bastard!" Orochimaru yelled. "He tried to mold me into what he was and nothing more!"

"SARUTOBI WAS A BETTER MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Orochimaru's father roared, and all three paled as they realized what he'd said.

"So that's how it is," Orochimaru growled. "You're like all the rest. You either hate me for my appearance and fear my abilities, or you hate me for my abilities and want me dead because of what I've done to achieve it. I did nothing wrong, those infants were orphans and prisoners of war anyways when I experimented on them to try to recreate the first hokage's bloodline.

"I was going to explain to Sarutobi that I was trying to bring back the Senjuu clan to help Tsunade get over her lover's death, but I apparently screwed up in doing so! When I left the village after sparing Sarutobi-Sensei's life, what did I get? Nothing but anger and hatred from everyone, even the one that I had once called my friend!

"Tsunade left me for Dan and hated me for her brother's death even though it was out of my control in a war zone. Sensei hated me for trying to use prisoners of war in helping Tsunade to recover, and even almost killed me in the process. Jiraiya hated me for turning my back on the village that wanted me dead for the sole purpose of my trying to recreate the Senjuu clan! Not anymore! I've had more than enough of this nonsense! If I bond with anyone, it will be on my terms, and I will be the one in control!"

"And what about Otogakure, your new village?" his father spat angrily. "You still haven't explained that."

"I created it to give myself a home, to give myself a place to belong, something that I never got in the first place ever since your death," Orochimaru spat. "I created it to give myself an endless laboratory to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted with nobody to stop me or tell me what to do! I created it to have an endless amount of jutsu at my disposal, and a place to put people with special kekke genkai once I found them and began trying to recreate and duplicate their kekke genkai! And I'll gladly create another one here if I get stuck here, damn it!"

"You are no son of mine," Orochimaru's father said coldly. "You have become a monster, and nothing more."

"The only monster that I have become is because of what the world has done to me," Orochimaru growled venomously. "There is a monster within everyone that merely needs to be provoked and brought forth to the forefront. Jiraiya's monster is his lack of concentration when women are around and writing filthy novels filled with pornography. Tsunade's is drowning her sorrows in liquor, as well as her short temper and monster strength. Mine? Experiments upon human beings and using any means necessary to achieve what I want."

"Orochimaru!" they heard, and he looked around.

"Kirai?" he said softly.

"Orochimaru," they heard again, this time much closer.

Orochimaru turned to look for her and found himself face-first in her bodice due to the fact that he was still in the body of a child. He coughed nervously as he turned away and prepared for the beating that Tsunade would have given him had it been her.

"It was an accident, no harm done," Kirai said calmly as she put her hands on his shoulders, much to his slight shock. "These are your parents, then."

"Not anymore, according to what he said," Orochimaru said walking away. "I would say that I love them, but it would be wasted since apparently I'm nothing short of a monster."

"You are not a monster!" Kirai snapped pulling him to look at her. "if anyone is the monster, it is the person that made fun of you and was so heartless to you that it created the genius that you are today! You are special, Orochimaru, powerful, and have enough leadership to create your own village and run it as smoothly as a fifth-generation Kage village like Sunagakure or Konohagakure!"

"Sure I am," he muttered rolling his eyes. "You're only saying that to stab me in the back later like all the others did. Even Tsunade wouldn't help me when I needed her most, even dispite the fact that I would have brought her dead brother and her late lover back to life like I promised."

"Orochimaru, I look to you as a member of my pack, or as you would call them, family," Kirai said lifting his chin for him to look her in the eyes. "You have every right to be angry at the world, and I understand your mistrust for society. Even I do not trust most other pokemon unless I am sure that they will never betray me. but hear me now, Orochimaru. Even if there is nothing else about this dream that you remember, let this be kept inside of you: I will never, _ever_, betray you. My life can be on the line, my cub's life can be on the line, our entire universe could be on the line, and I will not betray you to anyone or anything for any reason."

"Kirai," Orochimaru murmured, looking into her eyes, his own pleading for the acceptance that had been denied him for nearly all of his life. "You can't mean that…"

"With all of my heart," she said holding him to her and rocking him back and forth gently. "With my every fiber, my serpent."

* * *

Okay, so what do you think of that idea? It should make more sense in the next chapter or so...

Please review and let me know what you think! Did I do good in explaining his reason for being a hell-bent sociopath like the Phantom of the Opera? I mean, wouldn't you hate the world after having Orochimaru's crappy childhood? Can you blame him?


	19. Coming Around

Still don't own Naruto or Pokemon! As per custom, there has to be some mayhem thrown in, so that is what this chapter is! Mayhem galore!

... Okay, Okay, and some fluff. {This} represents thoughts!

* * *

Kirai watched as Orochimaru's body let off some steam from him, trying to rid itself of whatever excess heat he had built up somehow. She watched as he began murmuring things, and listened intently as he began hissing out betrayals that had happened to him. To her shock, even his own protector and mentor, Sarutobi, had betrayed him and nearly killed him on a couple of occasions.

Finally, unable to stand anymore, she sent out the Natu that she had caught at the Ruins of Alph while waiting for Orochimaru to finish defeating Faulkner. It blinked before nodding and using its Psychic abilities to send her into his mind. she called out to him, searching for him, and she heard him murmur her name confused. She ran to him, calling out his name again, and was astonished to find that he was suddenly just in front of her.

She felt him hit her chest as he turned around to try to find her, and she had to suppress the feelings that surfaced after years of her burying them after her loved one's capture. She could also sense his nervousness and fear as he pulled away and she could almost hear the apology that was lingering inside of his mouth.

"It was an accident, no harm done," Kirai said calmly as she put her hands on his shoulders. "These are your parents, then."

Orochimaru was immediately upset, and she listened to him and gave input that would allow him to vent and get some of his frustrations out, as well as to help her understand where he was coming from and what helped him to tick. She had, of course, had to rant a little bit at him in a protective pack-mate manner, but in the end it was all worth it to hold him close and simply rock him back and forth as she would her own cub. But as she did so, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what Celebi had spoken of when she had been instructed to accompany Orochimaru.

"I must go," she murmured softly, and he blinked at her in despair. "I know it hurts you to have me leave now, but my Natu sent me here with her psychic abilities. If I remain in your dream for much longer, I shall fade away from existence. We shall continue this when you awaken, my young serpent-pup."

She hated leaving Orochimaru's dream like that, but she couldn't risk staying inside of it and getting destroyed when he awoke. She withdrew from his dream, and watched as he began murmuring and writhing slightly in pain. She gasped as he began aging before her eyes, and began growing ever so slightly upwards and strength-wise.

"Orochimaru," she murmured as she lifted the blankets to reveal a mass of scars that he had received throughout his years as a shinobi. "What happened to you?"

"Nnn… Kirai-Sensei?" he murmured as he awoke, blinking down at her before jolting awake and then on the offensive. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You fell, got a concussion, and we were chased by Team Rocket," she summed up, and he blinked as the memories flooded back to him. "As to where we are… I believe we are in Azalea Town, in a pokemon center for certain."

"The one place I can get some rest and relaxation," he murmured until he saw Kirai's upset demeanor and the look in her eyes. "It was real. the dream was real, all those things you said…"

"I meant every word of them," she said softly as she sat down next to him and began running her fingers through his hair. "Orochimaru, I don't know how, but I-I've fallen in love with you. It's strange, and I know humans and pokemon aren't supposed to mix like that, but that's how I feel."

"Love being…?" Orochimaru piqued, and she felt as though a weedle had shot a poison sting at her heart's core.

"I'm not sure what kind of love," she said quietly. "All I know is that I love you. Orochimaru… do you want to rest?"

"What I want is to destroy something," he said tartly as he gripped the blankets of the bed he was in. "I hate them. Now you know just why I am the way I am. The world shunned me, and now it's my turn to return the favor and destroy it as it destroyed my childhood."

"Himura-sama gave you a second chance," she pointed out softly.

"Which I intend to take full advantage of when I come of age," he smirked as he stood up, only to realize that his clothes were now too small on him and constricting his movements.

"You don't need to wait until then," Kirai said calmly with an evil smirk. "If you have a pokemon and are a trainer, you can do whatever you want within the legal limits. Relationships with your pokemon are not supervised under the law. There are no restrictions."

"Good, then you won't mind joining me in burning down the next gym," he beamed jerking his shirt off while trying not to tear it at the seams.

"No, we are not destroying the gym! Other trainers have to use it," she scolded, and he glared at her.

"Yes, we are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! We are not destroying the gym!" she urged, and he crossed his arms as she stood her ground.

"Give me one good reason not to," he said calmly, trying to reign his temper in, but also because he found her defensive means amusing.

"Because I had something a little different in mind," she said calmly. "It will allow you to destroy something – which I know you love – but it will also get that worthless Team Rocket out of our hair and off of our backs."

"We're going to challenge them? Fine," he snorted. "On one condition."

"Name it, and we'll see if I agree or disagree," she growled evenly.

"You have to let me battle the bug gym however I want," he bargained, and she blinked at him.

{Hm… on the one hand, I can let him and he'll burn the place down anyways. On the other hand, if I deny him, he'll come up with something even more insane or burn the place down anyways. Either way I risk him burning the bug gym down, so….} she thought, beginning to get in a mental war with herself.

"Fine," she huffed and he beamed.

"Excellent," he smirked. "Should we get started?"

* * *

So there's the transition into the next chapter! Which will be the transition into the chapter where I mix things up a bit.


	20. Ilex Forest

Still don't own Pokemon or Naruto! Remember the Gijinka Idea I brought up? Well... it's about to come into play. Not in this chapter, but in the next one. Let me know what you think of the idea of human-pokemon hybrids!

* * *

Kirai didn't even try to stop Orochimaru as he decimated the living daylights out of Team Rocket and sent them scampering for home with their tails between their legs – metaphorically speaking. With a heavy sigh she headed out into the Ilex Forest, wondering what to do with her life now that she was on her first quest.

"Far! Fetch'd!" she heard, and blinked as she recognized the voice of a human.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the human as he reached the area below her tree.

"AAH!" he yelled in surprise, backing away. "Wh-who are you?"

"Someone who hates how everything works," she said coldly. "Now, answer my question or get out of my territory."

"I-I lost my boss's pokemon," he stammered. "Two Farfetch'd! Have you seen them?"

"No doubt you don't have the most recent gym badge," she scoffed as she jumped down. "wait here. I'll go get your stupid pokemon."

She began listening for the sounds of wild pokemon, and dashed right over to where the first one was sitting and resting. She shifted into the form of a Farfetch'd and began talking.

"Why did you run away?" she asked, and the male blinked at her.

"He is always being bossy, he doesn't have the gym badge, so it's one of the few times we can come out here and relax as we please instead of work all day cutting down small trees," he said calmly. "We always go back when we're done."

"Well, no more," she said shifting into her original Zoroark form and then growling. "Get back to him."

The Farfetch'd fled and she growled angrily as she sniffed the air and began hunting down the second one. Within seconds of seeing it she'd pounced and lunged, chasing it back to the human that was now staring in confusion at the terrified birds. She forced herself to calm down, even though she really wanted to destroy something as well, and morphed back into her human form.

"There," she said calmly as she walked up to him. "Now get out."

"My pokemon! Thanks for finding them," a man said running up to them. "What pokemon was that you were using? I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's not from this region," she said calmly and coldly. "now kindly remove yourself from my sleeping territory."

"Ah, sorry," he said backing away. "We'll be going now."

She chuckled and then morphed into her pokemon form to follow them silently and listen to their conversation.

"I'm telling you, that pokemon _was _her! I don't know how she did it, but she did!" the second trainer said stunned.

"You're right, but how do we reveal her for the monster that she is?" the first one asked. "the question is whether she's a mutated pokemon or a mutated human."

She growled and stepped out, growling lowly and menacingly to get them out of her territory and to get them to leave her alone. She had had more than enough of this from the pokemon in the Unova region, she refused to have it happen to her in the Johto region!

"GET OUT!" she roared, only to realize in anger and hatred that they could only hear her battle cry of rage.

Orochimaru wasn't even paying the slightest heed to what was going on around him aside from the fact that he was burning pokemon to the ground, and was coming extremely close to burning the gym down.

"Yes! burn, baby! Burn!" he whooped and laughed maniacally. The blazes that were set to the pokemon and their cries for help only added fuel to his sudden pyromania, and he snapped his fingers to order Madara to burn the place to the ground.

To Madara's good credit, he'd heard the deal between Orochimaru and Kirai, so he held back and refrained from setting fire to the entire place, instead settling on burning all of the pokemon to a crisp and setting fire to some of the stationary while leaving the humans terrified but intact.

"T-take it!" Bugsy stammered as Orochimaru arrived at his location with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Just-Just take it and go!"

Orochimaru snatched the new gym badge, TM, and money out of Bugsy's outstretched hands before turning away and turning back over his shoulder.

"Madara, use it," he ordered, and the pokemon crossed its arms and glared at him. "Use it!"

Madara calmly walked off, and Orochimaru stormed off after it. Madara soon began running towards Kirai's location, and Orochimaru ran into the two Charcoal makers.

"Don't go in there! There's a crazy mutant pokemon in there that morphs from human to pokemon and back and forth whenever you get in its territory!" the employee yelled frantically, and Orochimaru smirked.

"I look forward to catching it," he smiled as he walked in.

He neared a location, and found Kirai looking upwards in silence at a beam of light above her head. He stared and realized that it was Celebi she was listening to, and watched calmly, feeling all of his anger and pain ebb away somehow by some means of a strange technique it used.

"Kirai," she heard, as she watched the two humans flee, and she felt a familiar prescence. "Kirai, come to my shrine."

Kirai immediately looked up and began to weave and bob through the forest, finally making it to a shrine dedicated to Celebi. With a flash of bright light, Himura made herself known, and looked down at the wolf pokemon.

"Why did you do that?" she asked Kirai, even though she knew the answer.

"They were planning on attacking me like all the pokemon did in the Unova region," Kirai said simply, venom dripping in her voice. "I wasn't about to sit by and let that happen all over again."

"This is why I sent you to travel with Orochimaru," Himura said calmly, and Kirai blinked up at the legendary pokemon. "You must learn to control your temper, and he must learn to control his anger and hatred for the world. You have learned how to channel his negative feelings, and he yours, but the time is past for you to learn to handle your own."

"Yes, Himura-sama," Kirai said dipping her head as Celebi disappeared.

Kirai sighed, not knowing how to go on with her quest. Before she could even morph back into her human form, though, she heard a foot on wet dead leaves, and wheeled around and lunged for the intruder.

* * *

Again, let me know what you think! More reviews equals bigger updates! In this case, I'm making up for lost chapters that I owe you gusy. BUT! The next chapter will be where the Gijinka theory of mine comes into play, so I'd like to get your input before then! Yes or no to INTIMATE relationships between Pokemon and Humans?

Again, I need to know so I know whether or not I need to update my chapters to shift the Gijinka theories I've got going around in the characters' heads! Three reviews equals an update! I'll be checking this one the minute I get three reviews about the Gijinka theory, so make your thoughts known and make them known fast before the decision is made by the voice of three!


	21. Kirai's Desire

OKAY, OKAY, FINE! SINCE I'M RUNNING BEHIND I'LL GIVE YOU THIS ONE FOR FREE!

Remember to PM me or give a review on your input of the chapter! I'll need input on this chapter in order to go on!

Warning: Lemon-Themed Chapter after Kirai makes a nest of sorts! Slight disturbing images may play in your heads, but you have been warned!

* * *

"Kirai! Stop!" she heard as she went to tear open the intruder's throat, and she realized now just who she had pounced on.

She blinked and looked down to find Orochimaru, with a smell of burning bug pokemon on him – no doubt from the gym he'd probably come close to destroying – and a new one that was eerily similar to one that she'd smelled before but couldn't quite put her paws on it. she blinked and began trying to analyze the new smell on him as he took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably beneath her.

Orochimaru, meanwhile, was trying to keep himself in line. He desperately wanted to take her into his arms, although for the life of him he hadn't the faintest idea why, and as much as he despised himself for it, he felt himself getting hard.

"Eh, Kirai," he said clearing his throat nervously. "You seem to have made a nest on my person. Kindly get off of me."

Kirai growled before beginning to take his clothes off of him, much to his shock, and then began to lick every last one of his scars as though they were a part of her cub that had gotten hurt. He writhed as he felt her tear off his pants, and then he couldn't withhold his desire any longer as he felt her tear his underwear off and lick his manhood.

"Kirai, stop!" he hissed, but it was too late – she'd already gotten him too aroused. "Kirai, stop, you'll regret this in the morning, I swear you will!"

"There is nothing that comes with you that I can ever come to regret," she said as she morphed into her human form and began easing herself lower onto him.

"Kirai," he growled glaring down at her, and she ran the backs of her fingers down each of his legs. "I'm warning you, nothing good can come of this! Get off of me, now!"

"Come now, Orochimaru," she growled gently as she moved to crouch over him, and he felt his heartbeat quicken as he had to force himself to look into her eyes to keep from looking down at her. "I can think of a few things that can come from this that's good. And besides, weren't you always doing experiments and creating creatures?"

Orochimaru felt her touching him and felt his will begin to crumble. Never before had a woman gotten this close to him, let alone with him this immodest. Add on the fact that this was his first time ever seeing Kirai like this, and he found himself in a world of trouble.

"Kirai, this is wrong! Get off of me!"

"Just once, just as an experiment," she bargained. "You're always trying to create mutant humans in your home world, now let me do an experiment my way. Just this once, and I promise you that we'll never have to do this again unless you want to."

"I've never done this before," he admitted grudgingly.

"Never done what? Mating?" she asked shocked.

"Well… that and… I've never seen a naked female that I can recall," he admitted, blushing slightly, and he felt her move his jaw.

"Then look," she said simply as she sat up and he gaped in shock as she shifted to let him see as much of her as she could. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," he said without thinking, and she gently eased him between her hips, kissing, nipping and licking a trail all the way from his waist to his mouth. "Kirai, as wrong as this is… I'll make you a deal."

"Anything," she said seductively, and he shivered as he felt himself shift. "Anything for you."

"If I do this, you have to swear that whatever happens, neither of us will say a word of this, and I have free reign to use my pokemon how I will," he bargained, and she growled softly in delight.

"Only if you promise that we'll keep each other's tempers in line," she counter-bargained. "And that includes using our pokemon to destroy gyms and other public buildings in urban areas."

"Deal," he hissed, and she beamed down at him.

"Orochimaru," she breathed kissing him on the lips and then winding yet another trail back down to his nether regions. "You won't regret this, I promise! I promise you this will be the most sensational thing you've ever felt in your entire life!"

"Oh, I'm feeling sensations," he muttered as he shivered once more.

"Orochimaru," she purred as she began licking him, and he gripped the grass beneath him as she brought him into her mouth and began to pet some of the scars on his abdomen.

"Kirai, are you sure this is how it's done?" he asked some time later as he felt pain begin to run through him slightly.

"Mmmmn…" she moaned softly as she lifted her head and crawled back up to crouch over him and let him yet again feast his eyes upon her bare human form. "I'm fairly sure this is how I've seen some humans do it in Lostlorn Forest. But now for the tricky part."

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"It's your turn to pleasure me," she said simply, and he blinked at her in shock. "Go on. follow your animal instincts."

He warily began following her example, only to find himself beginning to be filled with lust. Before he could even register what he was doing, he'd flipped her over and began to lick and bite her wherever he could, mostly on her bare chest. The moans and delighted growls coming from her throat, as well as her writhing, only encouraged him all the more. He detested to admit it, but she was right – this was greatly rewarding to unleash the desires that he'd kept pent up his entire life.

He began winding his hands down and across her frame, exploring her as much as he possibly could. He stopped as he reached her entrance and crouched over her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, and she kissed him passionately while easing him down her hips and in between her legs. "I'll take that as a yes."

Orochimaru relished the remnants of memories that were flooding back to him as he let go of his last strand of humanity to take his traveling companion as his own. Kirai couldn't help but feel both of their delight as their every touch began to bring more and more sensations to each of them that they'd never experienced before.

* * *

Okay, so this is how I got over my writer's block. Yes, I admit it, I feel a little disgusted as well, but hey, she's partially a human in a way since she's going around as a human and is powerful enough to turn herself into one kind of like a Ditto. She can only do that for a limited time, though, it's a gift from Himura the Celebi, which will be explained when they're in Hoenn.

Anyhow, to those who stayed and kept reading this chapter, review and let me know what you think! Input on this chapter is necessary in order for me to continue trying to work with the three different paths I have for this fanfic!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, I till don't own Naruto or Pokemon! Anyways, sorry for the late update, but things happened and I actually completely forgot about most of my fanfics and crossovers until I went into my internet bookmarks and found the bookmark for and then I realized what monstrous deed I had done in neglecting them all.

So, I've decided that since I've got so many to update in such short a time (as well as the upcoming hour-long restriction with my writing source) I've had to cut down and put some of them on Hiatus. I've gone ahead with this one, so I'll keep updating what I've already written. But please remember that when I run out of prewritten chapters of mine, I will put the story on Hiatus. You'll be seeing this AN a lot - all over my fanfic updates, to be precise.

Thank you for your continued support! I will try to keep the fanfics and crossovers coming without forgetting!

Also, a big thank you to my reviewers, your compliments bring me smiles! And an even bigger thank you to _DracoTitan_, who helped me with my issues and got me back on track, I owe you one big-time! This chapter's dedicated to you, _DracoTitan_!

* * *

Kirai perked her ears up, immediately alert. Orochimaru was still asleep, nestled against her for warmth, a childish look on his face that she had never thought she would see. She twisted her ears a few more times and then heard something new, but one of the voices that was coming towards her was familiar to her, one that she hated with her every fiber.

She got up and gently draped a blanket over Orochimaru, then turning to silently pad towards the source of the noise. She ran for what seemed like hours before she stopped cold, feeling a cutting on one of her legs. She wheeled around to find Team Rocket's Meowth, and she snarled and lunged at him.

He dodged, but she was faster. She landed cleanly on top of him the second time, and began choking him just as firmly as she could.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled as she got up in his face. "What are you doing chasing and hurting pokemon?"

"New-project-not-your-concern!" he choked, and she released him.

"Tell your boss that the next time he wants to mess with a Zoroark, he can come and find me in person," she snarled as he caught his breath, and she watched him run away. "While I'm here I might as well follow you and see where you're going and who you're working with."

…

"Gary Oak," she snarled, looking through the bushes.

"So, Jessie, you're telling me that this machine will clone anybody that I want it to?" Gary asked a woman with long red hair that Kirai didn't recognize.

"Yes, and better yet, it works on Pokemon, too!" she said giddily. "Now we can finally get our hands on the twerp's Pikachu just by putting a blood sample of it into the machine!"

"I'm impressed," Gary said nodding.

"This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself!"

"Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie," a purple-haired male agreed, also dressed in white with a red 'R' on the front.

"Would you two stop yapping? Someone's nearby!" a Meowth said, and Kirai realized that it had just spoken human talk, just like she did.

"Looks like someone did some practicing," she said softly. "Well, young Meowth, two can play at that game."

"Okay, so there's the pale kid's blood," Gary said handing Jessie a vial. "What would happen if we put a Pokemon's vial of blood in the second hatch?"

"Uh… I don't know, I've never tried," Jessie said quietly. "Do you want to?"

"No, I want a clone of that pale idiot that keeps ruining my plans," Gary snarled.

Kirai trapped the Meowth while the humans continued talking.

"If you're smart you'll stick this into the second hatch," she growled quietly into his ear. "Tell them it contains another vial of the boy's blood. Mark my words, cat, if you don't, you'll find yourself unable to produce and your precious Meowsie will die."

Meowth's eyes widened at the mention of his beloved's name, and he nodded and took the vial.

"You keep your paws off of her," he growled quietly.

"Oh, no need for that," she smiled, shifting her form into a mightyena, then a Houndoom, and then an Arcanine. "You see, I am formless almost. So long as the pokemon has four paws, I can mimic it. Make sure that they think this machine is a bust, or I will do everything in my power to destroy your precious Meowsie in every way possible before killing her, all in front of you."

"Fine, just don't hurt Meowsie," he snapped quietly before walking up to Jessie as the Zoroark hid inside the bushes.

"Remember," she growled softly as he reached the machine.

"What is that?" Jessie asked pointing at the vial.

"Another sample of his blood," Meowth said sticking it into the hatch. "Trust me, it wasn't easy, but after I talked to some wild pok-i-mon's, I got it. I had to threaten them, and they were still terrified of a giant mutant pok-i-mon!"

"A black fox with human-like hair?" Gary asked, and Meowth's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Yeah, dat's the one," he said shocked. "How'd you know?"

"That pokemon is a Zoroark, it is highly territorial," Gary said calmly. "Trust me, I had a run-in with a mother Zoroark in the Unova region and boy was it a nightmare! I barely escaped, but on the plus side I did snatch her mate, which just so happens to be my Arcanine."

"Nice going, we now have collateral!" Jessie laughed.

"Guys, look, the first clone is about to come out!" James said excitedly.

The machine opened with some steam to reveal an egg. Gary reached inside and picked up the egg that was oddly colored. He shook it some and then they watched as one, two, three, four, and even more eggs were soon being created by the machine.

"What's going on?!" Jessie yelped.

"I think it's broken!" James panicked.

"Yup, it's broken!" Meowth said terrified. "Let's ditch it before the boss gets here!"

Gary stared at the mass of eggs he'd removed from the machine. Why had it created such worthless garbage? And why was it still making more, or would be if the egg chamber was constantly being emptied?

He took off and shoved all these motions aside.

Kirai approached the machine and pressed a few buttons, turning off the process that she had ordered Meowth to put into motion. She looked at the pile of eggs off to her left – thirteen eggs, an unlucky number. Something was going to go wrong with one or more of them.

"Nicely done," Himura smiled as she appeared. "But this is only the beginning. There are other Machines being used by other members of Team Rocket world-wide. More and more blood is being taken from pokemon to put into the machine and create human-pokemon hybrids."

"What should I do? The hybrids will all need a home, will they not?"

"They will, but I will be leaving them in your hands. Oh, and your eggs are your responsibility since they are the combination of your blood with Orochimaru's blood."

"Great," Kirai face-palmed, "Just great."

* * *

Okay, so this is completely different than what I had in mind originally, but I won't deny that this idea makes much more sense and works out perfectly! The other one... you don't want to know, trust me!

Review please! As you can see, I take them into account!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I owe Insanity-Red for the Vulpix, and Colon Explosion for the ideas of Magby, Elekid, Dunsparce, and Amaterasuice for the idea of the Houndoom.

Oh, and I still don't own Naruto or Pokemon!

* * *

Kirai heard a snarl, and she wheeled around to find Gary Oak giving orders to her former mate.

"Archie, please don't," Kirai pled, and he looked at her sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to obey him," he said sorrowfully. "I have no choice, he is my owner now."

"Please, these eggs…" she pled, and he looked before looking back at her.

"I know, Team Rocket created them using your blood," he said calmly, and she nodded. "How's our nest in Unova doing?"

"Our littlest one survived," Kirai smiled softly. "I named her Anko. She's so amazing, but she's got a bit of a rebellious streak. I wish you could meet her without being under the foolish human's control…"

"As do I," he said sorrowfully dipping his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Gary yelled. "Kill her!"

"I won't kill you," Arcanine said calmly to Kirai. "But I will have to knock you out, my love."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," she said preparing for a battle. "It will be just how we met."

"Hm… fighting over a nesting spot," he reminisced.

"KILL HER!" Gary roared, and Arcanine glared over his shoulder before moving to bite her.

Before trainer or pokemon could react, Kirai had lunged at her mate's shoulder and chomped down on it as harshly as she could and then rammed him in the privates, sending him spiraling backwards into no other place but Gary's privates.

"Stay away from these eggs," Kirai snarled, and Gary snorted as Arcanine surged forwards once more, a sorrowful look in his eyes. "I MEAN IT!"

Kirai used a move called "Shadow Ball" and sent Arcanine sprawling backwards, knocking him out. Dark and ghost-type moves were her specialty, and she knew it. Unfortunately for her, Gary had also figured this out and now sent out his Alakazam.

"Kill her," Gary ordered.

Kirai lunged forwards, and began attacking the yellow pokemon as Gary began to put his pokemon back in his pokeball and summon forth three more. But right as his pokemon were about to trample Kirai's makeshift nest, her own pokemon joined the fray and began battling on her behalf.

"Make sure they don't reach the nest!" she yelled out to them, and they heartily agreed.

"For Kirai-sama!" Her pokemon yelled out through their battle cries.

"For the nest with my eggs in it!" Kirai roared as she shifted into her Zoroark form.

* * *

"Kirai," Orochimaru said shaking her, and she moaned and wearily cracked an eye open.

"Where am I?" she moaned softly, and he blinked at her.

"We're in Goldenrod City's Pokemon Center, I carried you," he said simply. "It wasn't easy convincing them that you were my pokemon until I told them that I'd gotten you in a trade from someone in the Unova region."

"What happened?" she asked confused, her memories a jumbled mess.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said slightly miffed. "I had just finished getting dressed after being de-aged back to ten when I heard you screaming. I run to find you, and I find you stumbling towards me like you were Jiraiya after a bottle of Sake."

"The nest!" Kirai realized as the final memory clicked into her mind and everything else fell into place.

"What nest?" Orochimaru asked suspicious.

"Paresect and Paras," Kirai said softly, hiding the truth. "They're probably cold and homeless now that their home was attacked…."

"I will never understand you," Orochimaru said rolling his eyes. "You're hiding something."

"What?" she asked baffled, and he blinked at her.

"You have no recollection," he verified, and she sighed.

"I just told you all that I can remember," she said softly, and he growled in frustration.

"Fine," he said impatiently. "I passed a Day Care while on the way here."

"You-You did?" she asked shocked. "What kind?"

"To train your pokemon," Orochimaru sneered as if she was an idiot, "Like I needed to. I defeated the gym here in one try. The girl was a crybaby, and it was just too simple to force her into giving me a second gym badge and TM."

"So… we're moving on to the next town?" Kirai asked wincing, and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Please, not with you in that condition," he said simply. "Go back to sleep, I'm moving on to Ecruteak City, then Olivine, and that worthless Kirigakure mockery. I'll meet you back at Mahogany town."

"Thanks," Kirai nodded as Orochimaru left. "Oh… it hurts…"

Nurse Joy walked in a few hours later with a few new pokemon chasing her. They blinked and bowed lowly to Kirai, acknowledging that she was the greater pokemon and that they wanted to obey her.

"You wish to obey me?" she asked as she recalled that she was back in her Zoroark form. "You wish for me to be your trainer?"

They nodded, and she took note of what pokemon were now in the room. a female vulpix, a male houndoom, male Elekid and Magby, a female cubone, and a female Dunsparce. It wasn't her best recruiting method, but she assumed that it was for the best, so she nodded to Nurse Joy to catch them.

"You-you want me to catch them?" she asked astonished, and the Zoroark rolled her eyes before going to dig through her bag and used a digging style to throw a pokeball at each of the pokemon.

"Idiot," Kirai huffed simply as the pokeballs all dinged. She again used a digging style to put all of them back in her bag, and then hopped back up on the bed to rest. "Go away."

The medic gaped in shock before Kirai let out a battle cry to scare the medic into leaving. She smiled and relaxed into the blankets satisfied with her day's work.

* * *

Review, please! As you can see, I **_do_ **take them into account!

HOENN POKEMON ARE NOW BEING CONSIDERED! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND ACCREDITED TO THE ONE THAT GIVES THEM! Trust me, I use Excel Spreadsheets to keep up with who suggests what for what regions...


	24. Chapter 24

I admit, I got bored with writing about the Johto region, and realized that I'd already gotten more for this region than I do for Kanto! So, I'm having to crunch down the rest of it for a bit. That's where some of the time skips and summaries are going to come into play!

Enjoy! HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, I LOVES YOU FUR THEM!

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

Kirai had rushed through the ghost gym and demolished Morty and his pokemon herself, in doing so revealing what she was. However, with a little help from her newly-caught Ditto, she was able to battle as herself with her Ditto merely running around as her or whatever pokemon she chose. In using this method, she also defeated the steel and fighting type gyms with her Houndoom and Natu-evolved into Xatu respectively.

"Mahogany town is next, but first things first – I need to check on my nest," she said calmly as she raced back into Ilex forest. She rushed to her nest to find that the nest she had left behind was full of eggs, and she turned and looked at the cause.

The machine that she had stolen had taken quite a few lives, but whatever these were, it now had her blood mixed in with Orochimaru's, so in a way they were children of both of them. One egg, she noticed, had already hatched.

"Mama?" it stammered, and she gaped in shock at it.

It was human, but it was surrounded by the destroyed remnants of a shell that was clearly what he'd broken out of. He had black hair with a slightly red tip, her blue eyes, and red markings above his eyes like she did. Unlike her his ears were not pointed, but his tiny body was clearly still growing at an alarming rate, for as she sized him up he seemed to grow a year.

"Welcome back," Himura greeted warmly as she flew in. "Well? What do you think of what you created with Orochimaru?"

"I-created him?" Kirai asked startled, and Himura nodded. "He's-he's biologically mine?"

"They were all created by this device mixing your blood and his," she said calmly. "Orochimaru's genetics allowed it to be human, but your being a Zoroark gave him his hair and eye color, as well as the markings on his face, which are also what Orochimaru has on his in purple, so not much changed there."

"How-I can't care for him," Kirai hissed. "Orochimaru will be furious that I never told him! He'll want it dead!"

"Tell him that was why you collapsed," she said simply. "You found Team Rocket and stole one of their machines that was trying to clone him, got yourself hurt in the process, and – oh, change of plans it seems like."

Kirai looked to find that the second of her eggs was now hatching, and out came a tiny female that was now wailing hungrily. Celebi flew over and gave each a bottle, which they began to drink greedily.

"Moo Moo milk, it works great as a nursing substitute," Himura explained as the two tiny hungry Zorua-human infants drank greedily. "I've got another pokemon watching over the eggs. Take these to and tell Orochimaru the truth. But be careful – if anyone finds out that they are part pokemon, they will be killed for sure. Oh, except Lance the Dragon Tamer. He'll know what to do."

"Thank you, Himura-sama," Kirai said dipping her head and turning to the two infants. "Come to mama."

They blinked before both beamed and began crawling over to her on all fours as though they had known how to from inside the eggs. She beamed as they had managed it without spilling their milk, and she held them as they went back to drinking greedily.

"Thank you, Himura-sama," she said nodding. "Come, you two. Let's go take you to your papa."

Kirai walked calmly towards Mahogany town, stopping every so often on the way, and finally stopped as she bumped into a trainer who was traveling down the same road.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the brunette gasped until she saw the two infants. "Who are you? What are you doing carrying two infants around?!"

"I am Kirai, and these are my new infants," she said simply. "I was looking for my lover."

"Oh, he doesn't know yet," Cynthia said smiling as she came up behind May. "I'm Cynthia from the Sinnoh region, and this is May from the Hoenn region. We came because we heard sightings of a monster mutated by Team Rocket."

"Mutated? How so?" Kirai asked curiously, knowing they were referring to her.

"Supposedly it can give off the illusion that it is a human, but when we confronted them they said that their machine mixed human and pokemon DNA from blood samples to create mutant eggs of some sort," Cynthia said right before her phone rang. "Oh, darn. Probably another challenger again."

"The two charcoal guys from Ilex forest were terrified by the first thing," May nodded as Cynthia took the call and began talking with the person on the other line.

"Could it be from one of your regions?" Kirai asked as her son started crying and wailing. "Uh-oh. I have to go, no doubt he just went to the bathroom or something. Um… meet you in Victory Road?"

"Uh, sure," May said startled and confused as Kirai ran off. "That was… weird."

"Good news and bad news," Cynthia said as she returned and stopped cold. "Where did she go?"

"Um… she said her little one had to use the bathroom, or do something like that," May said nervously shrugging. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Professor Juniper of the Unova region," Cynthia scowled. "We just had a run-in with a mother Zoroark."

"A what?"

"Zoroark is a pokemon from the Unova region that is told usually only in legend or bedtime tales to scare children into obedience," Cynthia explained. "Supposedly it can transform itself into a human, but it is always silent when it does so to keep from revealing its true identity. If my guess is correct, she has a trainer somewhere in the Johto region. I've got a hunch on who, but I just hope I'm wrong."

Kirai sighed with relief and sent out a pokemon to use cut and hide her in a grove of trees. She crouched and waited as her little ones began to shift and grow another year. The older of the two blinked up and beamed before beginning to speak one-word phrases, while the younger began babbling off nonsense and baby-talk.

Kirai took a deep breath and sighed as she leaned back against the tree to take a nap with her young ones, knowing that they could very well have aged ten years by the time she woke up.

* * *

Okay, so I already had the basis for this chapter written down when I went to change it and my idea of how to create human/pokemon hybrids. But luckily I was able to go back and rewrite it to suit my needs witout having to change much.


	25. Chapter 25

Still don't own Pokemon or Naruto!

Amaterasuice is the one with credit for the Gyarados idea, I just changed it up and made it Shiny!

* * *

Orochimaru ran up towards the Lake of rage and began looking around. He could sense a strange and dangerous presence in the air, and he wanted it for his own. He knew it would make a wonderful addition to his team.

He demolished any and all trainers in his way, and he hopped onto his one Pokémon that knew surf – Ami the Shiny Sentret – and rode her on over to the place where the Red Gyarados rampaged. He gaped as he realized that it was a Shiny Pokémon, and he beamed as he saw that it was more than just furious, it was ready to kill.

"So, this is a shiny Gyarados and the cause for all the terror," he chuckled amused. "I'll have to come back later and catch you when I have more Pokéballs."

But as he ran back out of town after stocking up on Ultra balls, he ran into a red-haired male with dark clothes and a cape.

"Oof!" the man said collapsing. "Sorry!"

"Ugh," Orochimaru grunted in disgust as he brushed himself off. "Lance!"

"Orochimaru," Lance said in shock. "You're to Mahogany Town already? Wow, you sure work fast."

"It comes with decimating all your opponents," Orochimaru shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh, so it was you that nearly destroyed Azalea Town's gym!" Lance accused.

"What can I say, my Typhlosion got a little unruly," he said holding up his hands.

"That's not what I heard," Lance scowled looking down at him crossly. "What are you doing here? To cause more havoc and to destroy another gym?"

"Actually, I came to catch the legendary red Gyarados," Orochimaru smirked. "I thought I'd stock up on Ultra Balls, which I have. We'll see who gets to the lake first!"

"Get back here!" Lance yelled as he chased after Orochimaru. "This is bad! If he catches that Gyarados, our whole region could fall to the likes of him, never mind Team Rocket!"

Lance raced as fast as he could on his Dragonite to the Lake, and to his horror Orochimaru was already out battling the waters, this time without riding a Pokémon. He was using pure chakra to stay afloat, and the Gyarados was sending attacks at him furiously, which he dove underwater to dodge before retaliating with his own wind ones.

"How is he doing that?" Lance muttered shocked.

"Gyarados, I know you're angry, but I can help you like I helped Moltres and Zapdos," Orochimaru said calmly, and the Gyarados roared at him. "Suit yourself. Hiruzen, subdue that Gyarados so I can catch it and stop its rampage!"

Lance gaped in shock and horror as he saw the Pokémon that had destroyed the Viridian Gym floating above the water, and now using Psychic to subdue the Pokémon and convey its message to the writhing giant serpent.

"She is subdued, but still angry that the sound is still there," Hiruzen translated. "There was a sound that forced her to evolve, and she grew angry when she did not turn the proper color."

"I'll have to see if I can get Kirai's help in pinpointing the source of the noise," Orochimaru nodded as he waited for his thrown Pokéball to work upon the beast. "Thank you for your help, Hiruzen. Did you enjoy the battle?"

"Very much," the Mewtwo said calmly. "I now believe that I know just why the Pokémon are as angry as they are, even in the training ranch that you have left us in the care of. I shall go calm them to ensure that none of our comrades leave."

"Well done," Orochimaru complimented as the Pokéball was snapped into his hand by his psychic type Pokémon, who nodded and teleported away.

"I'd heard rumors, but I never thought…" Lance marveled. "This is bad. I've got to tell Professor Oak and the others, there's no way around this!"

Orochimaru didn't need psychic abilities to know that he'd gotten in trouble. He'd have to create a scenario where Madara disobeyed his orders and recreate the scene caused by the "temper tantrum" in Azalea Town.

"Orochimaru!" Kirai hissed later that day as he ran past, and he skidded to a halt and immediately went over to her area.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" he hissed as he began to choke her when he saw the two young ones in her lap.

"No-stop-they're-yours!" she stammered out, and he pushed harder on her throat. "Honest-truth-ask-Celebi!"

"Celebi-sama?" Orochimaru hissed as he released Kirai's throat, and Himura appeared in a flash of light and blinked at him. "Is it true?"

"The two in her lap are yours by birth, created by a machine of Team Rocket's that combined your DNA with hers through a blood sample of each of yours," Himura confirmed, and Orochimaru blinked at them.

"You're telling me that this machine created a bunch of _pups_?" Orochimaru snarled.

"Eggs," Celebi corrected. "Pokémon babies are always born through eggs. You are not the first ones to create human-Pokémon hybrids. Although you are the first ones to make more than two, you are not the first ones."

"How many are there?" Orochimaru asked dreading the worst, and Himura shook her head.

"That will depend on how many survive," she said simply. "I am protecting the nest right now, so no Pokémon dares to intervene. However, should I not get back soon, you may be one short in your infant number."

Orochimaru glared as Himura disappeared, and he glared even darker at Kirai.

"How could you not tell me?!" he demanded, and she sighed as she winced and cringed in pain.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you would destroy them," she said softly and terrified with tears in her eyes. "I-I thought-I thought you would destroy them thinking that they were monsters…"

"As much as I should be doing that, they're the results of an experiment," he said coldly. "I will not destroy the results of an experiment, even if only to observe them while they live."

Kirai was silent as Orochimaru walked away, and she went to follow him only to have him stop cold in front of her with a death glare at her.

"Should there ever be a next time, you _will _tell me the truth," Orochimaru snarled. "I grew up listening to a batch of lies, and I hate lies."

"Well, I _did _get attacked by Gary Oak when he went to attack the nest that I'd put the eggs in," she said sheepishly and defensively. "My pokemon fought and worked alongside me to make sure the eggs are healthy and contaminant free."

"You disgust me," Orochimaru spat as he walked off, not wanting to be a father at all even though it had already happened.

But as he did, his mind began to be filled with questions of her allegiance. Why hadn't she told me? Why did she not reveal that it was possible? did she think the eggs were null and void and simply there to be there? What other secrets is she hiding? And why on earth did it have to be just his luck that there were at least three little ones of theirs that they had to hide?

Right as they reached Mahogany Town, Kirai winced and began to cringe, moving her head as though something were hurting her ears. The two infants began wailing, and soon Kirai was forced to go and flee to a Pokémon center. Scowling, she winced and Orochimaru froze in horror as they both saw their two children begin to curl up and glow as they continued crying.

"Surely not," Orochimaru said stunned. "No! Stop!"

But it was too late – the two Zorua infants had their fangs just barely poking out of their gums and their hair too long to be natural, having both evolved into Zoroark.

* * *

Bum-bum-buuuuum! Team Rocket's in Trouble now!

HOENN IS UP FOR GRABS! HOENN POKEMON ARE NOW IN DEMAND, AND CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO THE SUGGESTOR!


	26. Chapter 26

Still don't own Pokemon or Naruto!

* * *

"What do we do?" Kirai panicked. "We can't tell anyone or they'll be killed! We're doomed, doomed I tell you!"

"Not yet," Orochimaru growled. "Wait here with the babies. I'll go demolish that Rocket Hideout."

...

Lance returned with the other Region Champions and Professors Oak and Elm in Tow, each one worried about what was going to happen in their region should Orochimaru lose control.

"And you're sure he captured the red Gyarados?" Elm said concerned, and Lance nodded.

"What about Zoroark?" Cynthia asked. "Have you seen it yet?"

"No, not yet," Lance said shaking his head before the ground shook.

"What just happened?" Alder asked as he looked around.

"I think someone's pokemon just used Earthquake," Professor Oak said just before another ripple ran through the ground. "Or not."

"Die! Die! DIE, YOU BASTARDS!" they heard, and they cringed and stared in horror as a radio signal that had originally looked exactly like a tree blew up.

"Something tells me Orochimaru's throwing a temper tantrum," Lance said nervously. "I'd better go stop him."

"Wait, the strange signals all stopped," Elm said checking his pokegear. "Could it be…?"

"Run!" they heard.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY ZOROARK! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU ALL, YOU BASTARD ROCKETS!" they heard Orochimaru shout at the top of his lungs just before explosions were heard from below.

"We're doomed if he gets like this often," Elm stammered as he hid behind Steven.

"Get ready boys," Cynthia said as she pulled out her pokeballs.

"No," a rocket yelped as he ran out the door, only for a knife to go cleanly through his head.

"Serves you right, you bastards," Orochimaru huffed as he jerked his knife out of the Rocket's head and wiped it clean on the corpse's shirt. "Rule one: don't screw around with my pokemon and pokegear!"

"What the hell was that?" Lance yelled, and Orochimaru looked calmly up at the Professors and Champions.

"Me protecting my pokemon," Orochimaru retorted. "You wanted the radio signals gone, so I did. You wanted the red Gyarados calm, so I did. You wanted Team Rocket screaming and running in terror at the very mention of someone's name, so I did."

"How are we supposed to do that if you killed them all?" Cynthia scowled as her Spiritomb sucked the dead Rocket's ghost into it. "Spiritomb, stop that."

"I didn't kill them _all_," Orochimaru said defensively. "I left one. Psychologically scarred for life mind you, but alive nonetheless."

"You heartless bastard," Alder snapped angrily. "Using pokemon against people!"

"What makes you think I used my pokemon?" Orochimaru tested smirking. "I didn't even bring one of them out when I was in there."

"But-the earthquakes!" Cynthia protested, and Orochimaru rolled his eyes and weaved a few hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" he said calmly as he rammed his hand onto the ground and raised up a giant wall of earth in front of him.

"If used indoors, it's no wonder that caused an earthquake," Steven marveled. "How fascinating, you're from the ninja world and yet you're using pokemon like a professional…"

"But why aren't you using that kind of things to keep them in line? How do we know _you _didn't set the place on fire?" Cynthia said darkly.

"Because each ninja can only have two chakra elements," Orochimaru sneered. "Mine are earth and water."

"Well, that's just great," Alder muttered to Steven. "The kid has a solid alibi."

"Speaking of which, have you seen this pokemon or anything that may look remotely like it?" Alder asked showing Orochimaru a picture of a Zoroark. "They're usually silent in their human forms."

"As a matter of fact, I have," Elm said startled. "She-she came and picked up a beginner pokemon at my lab! Last I saw her she was with Orochimaru!"

"She's resting in the pokemon Center, the Gyarados did a number on her," Orochimaru said calmly, and they blinked at him.

"Wait, it's a she?" Cynthia asked shocked.

"Yes. She's my travelling companion," Orochimaru said as if she was an idiot. "We keep each other from doing illegal activities or other activities that would just be too foolish for words. A good ninja will always have a comrade and/or a backup."

"You vile, filthy-!" Cynthia snarled, but a new presence made itself known by throwing one of Orochimaru's smoke bombs and entering the fray.

"What the-?!" Steven yelped as a new pokemon got in the way and growled dangerously.

"A Zoroark," Alder said shocked as Kirai remained in wolf form to protect Orochimaru. "Easy, girl, we just want to talk."

"Don't talk about me as if I was a fool!" she snapped, causing him to cringe backwards as she snarled and growled angrily.

"Whoa, she talks," May stammered. "Wait, where are the two pups? The two infants you were carrying on the way here?"

"Ugh, Kirai…" Orochimaru said rubbing his temples stressed. "A good ninja will always be stealthy."

"Sorry, they came out of nowhere, I was going in human form at the time," she retorted as she shifted into the human form. "But for the record, they're asleep with my Houndoom watching over them."

"Dang, you are a protective one," Lance muttered, and she glared at him.

"Wait, we have a problem," May said stepping forwards. "Is it possible for humans and pokemon to interbreed if their reproductive systems are close enough?"

"Not that I know of," Elm said startled as they all looked to him for guidance. "I would hope not. Why?"

"Well, it's just – he's her traveling companion, and she's a female that can turn into a human," May argued, and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I hit puberty to you? Because if you see hair on my face then please tell me so I can go shave it off with a knife," Orochimaru said rolling his eyes, and the others gawked at him.

"I'd like to have a look at these infants, if I do say so myself," Elm stammered nervously.

"I second that notion," Oak, Alder, and Cynthia said in unison.

* * *

Yes, he finally shows his true colors to them. As you can see, he hates those that are in positions of absolute power and authority and use it like the Hokage did - if they're not himself, anyways.

STILL ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS FOR THE HOENN POKEMON! PLEASE NOTE THAT IF KIRAI NEEDS MORE POKEMON, I WILL TAKE SOME FROM ORO & GIVE THEM TO HER!


End file.
